Real World epilogue and snippets
by suppi-kero-chans
Summary: The epilogue to Real World. It was pointed out to me that if I was still adding to the story, it was not complete. I agreed. So anyone finding this, read "Real World" first.
1. In Which the Other Harry is Home

I'm revamping this story. I found a few mistakes I couldn't let myself overlook and changed its formatting rules again, so my old section breaks disappeared. Now we have the o's. I don't really like them, but I think won't take out the ability to publish a string of 'em, so in they go. I can't decide if it annoys me enough to go back and fix all my stories or not….

oooOOooOOooo

NOTICE: THE EPILOGUE CHAPTERS GET A YAOI/SLASH WARNING! IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! Nothing too explicit, but it may be enough to startle the more timid. Please only read the rest of this if you understand this warning. Flame liberally if you are stupid.

Here it is! The first part of the epilogue sort of chapters! Yay! Umm, this is going to be a little weird. Most of this is going to be disjointed and some of it will be from the other Harry's point of view, and some from other peoples'…. These will also (more likely than not) be much less developed. It is not a sequel, but a wrapping up of ideas that I have associated with this world.

This first part starts up with the "real world" Harry (called, from now on, "Harry") right after the last chapter. I can't decide how detailed I'm gonna get with this, but I had to write his conversation with Draco, so it obviously needed something to lead into it…right? Enjoy. ^_^

oooOOooOOooo

After ushering Harry into the kitchen, James called, "Lily!" As he walked by the window into the dining room he paused, looking outside. His brow furrowed and he opened his mouth a little, but chose not to speak.

Noticing his father's odd behavior and thinking of the other Harry crouched in the bushes, Harry said, "Dad?"

James glared out the window for a few seconds before pulling the blinds and looking at son. "Yeah?"

"I—"

"I'll get your mother." Continuing through to the next room, James called again, "Lily?"

_Shit._ Harry opened the refrigerator just to be doing anything.

"Harry? Harry!" Lily flew in from the hall and threw herself on Harry. His bad ankle shook as he hugged her back. He was so relieved to see her, to know she was alive and all right.

It was actually his insistence that his mother was _not _dead that had made Ron and Hermione think he was crazy. Everything else they said he would get over when his memories came back, but he and Ron almost exchanged punches over this. He had known she was alive. There was no way he wouldn't know if something terrible had happened to her….

When Lily let him go, there were tears on her cheeks. "What happened?"

Harry looked at her. He supposed he should have tried harder to come up with an alibi. He knew he was supposed to have been at Ron's house….

"When you didn't come home we called Ron and he said you'd left his house. We had everyone looking for you."

Harry sighed and shifted his feet . This was going to be hard. What should he say? Something close to the truth would probably be best…. "I don't remember a thing," he finally answered.

Lily looked skeptical.

James was still very quiet and he kept glancing at the covered window. There was an odd look on his face as he looked at his son's arm (which was still scarred from the burn Mrs. Weasley had not been able to heal completely) and—more disturbingly—his forehead.

_They'll notice the scar is gone._

Not noticing any of these things, Lily pressed heedlessly, "Nothing?"

"A little, I guess, but nothing that makes any sense. I was going somewhere with Ron, but after that it's pretty much blank."

Still unconvinced, Lily said, "Well, we should get you to a doctor. Your ankle is pretty badly swollen."

"It's not as bad as it looks. I think I just slipped and hit my head."

"Just!"

Walking around them to open the hallway door, James said, "Just get him into bed for the moment. I'll get some ice."

Shaking her head, Lily put an arm around him, said, "You're so thin. You haven't eaten anything, have you?"

"Not for a couple days," he admitted.

Aside from several scraps Severus had sneaked to him, Harry hadn't had much substantial to eat the entire time Voldemort had him imprisoned. Thinking of those very long months, he shuttered. In some ways, he resented the other Harry for not erasing his memories like he was supposed to. It would have been much easier to get back to normal life if he didn't have to keep thinking of that other place.

Once Harry was helped into bed, James walked in with a Ziplock bag of ice cubes. He handed it to Harry and said, "Should I call Doc?"

"It's the best idea," Lily answered, though she sounded as if she wanted to say something more. She was glaring at Harry like a vulture scrutinizing a limping calf. "I—"

"Lils," James said quietly, "let it go."

Feeling a bit guilty and surprised at his parents' mild reactions, Harry said, "I'm really sorry I worried you, Mum. It's better now though."

Leaning over, Lily hugged him tightly. "Don't ever do anything like this again. I couldn't take it a third time."

He hugged her back. "Neither could I," he assured her.

Wiping tears off her cheeks, Lily started out of the room. James stayed for several seconds, watching Harry closely.

Not having ever been particularly affectionate with his father in any sense beyond watching games together, Harry felt very awkward as he said, "I'm sorry I worried you, too, Dad."

"Harry—" James paused, seemed to think better of what he was going to say, then shook his head. "Just be careful from now on, OK?"

Harry nodded.

Though he still had that strange look on his face and his eyes raked his son's forehead as though desperate to see something there, James said no more.

_He liked the other Harry better, _Harry thought, pouting a little. _Sodding suck up._

oooOOooOOooo

Harry was confined to bed for the following two days mostly out of Lily's insistence. She didn't want to risk him hurting himself any more than he already had. This would have left Harry extremely bored if Ron and Hermione had not paid him a visit as soon as they learned he was back.

After hanging up from talking to Ron, Harry lied in bed expectantly, leafing through a new soccer magazine as he waited for them to arrive. When the doorbell rang, he set the magazine aside and pushed himself up and waited. He knew his mother hadn't left for her study group yet and would let them in.

"Do you think he's all right?" Ron's whisper carried up the stairs along with the thumping of footsteps.

"'All right' like what?" Hermione's bristling voice replied. "I'm sure he's not disfigured, or anything."

"Dunno." A pause. "And why'd you bring those?" Ron sounded slightly disgusted.

"Harry'll want to catch up what he's missed, I'm sure."

_Good old Hermione. _Harry had been very anxious about his marks in school and he felt a swell of appreciation and affection towards her for bringing his work.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

The door eased open and Ron and Hermione entered quietly.

"How are you?"

"Dead bored," Harry answered.

Ron was still glowering at the pile of books Hermione was setting on the desk. "Hermione's fixed that for you."

Grinning, Harry said, "Excellent."

"Everyone's said you can turn in your assignments when you go back and Remus said to tell you he'd stop in this afternoon," Hermione relayed. When she finished, she sat on the bed by Harry and hugged him. "I was really—"

"Worried. I know. So was everyone else." A swell of guilt flooded him. These were his best friends and he felt like he should tell them everything. At the same time, he knew he would never tell them any of it. Instead, he said, "I'm fine, I promise."

"I'm not covering for you any more, though, mate," Ron said. He shook his head. "Every fucking time."

Hermione glared at Ron.

"I almost got into a lot of trouble. Barely convinced them I had seen you Friday and Saturday, but that you were gone Sunday."

"Sorry about that. Obviously, things didn't go the way I planned."

Still glaring, Hermione said, "It was irresponsible, whatever you did." She eyed the burn on his arm.

Cutting off the question that was sure to come next, Harry said, "Unfortunately, I have to agree-" he kept his tone light, "as I don't have a clue what I did do."

"Not at all?"

He shook his head. Changing the subject, Harry said, "Catch me up on stuff. How's school?"

"About the same as last week," Ron said dully.

"Really, it's true." Hermione sat on the edge of his bed. "Exams are still far enough away that no one's having fits."

"Hermione's already started studying, of course."

She glared at Ron.

Secretly thinking that he would join her manic study sessions for once, Harry asked, "And soccer? How's the team?"

"All right. We lost on Saturday. Draco was sick, or something, so he sucked, but it was mostly because we were down three players. Creepy finally got busted for missing too many practices. Teddie and Seamus got suspended for one game for skipping out on a meeting for that orientation thing." Ron sneered pointedly, "That one was Snape's own doing. He doesn't care if the team suffers at all."

"Orientation?" Harry asked.

Ron and Hermione shared a look and Harry glared.

"I told you guys, my memory's a bit shit. Either explain or don't, but quit acting like I'm three."

"Sorry," Ron said sheepishly. "They got picked to help in the orientation for the first years as sport reps. Nothing too huge, but for some reason Snape seems to think it's important they do it. Coach Hooch never would have killed us in a game over something so stupid."

"Yeah." Harry threw his magazine aside. "Wait. Coach Hooch never would have—What happened to Hooch?"

The two shared another look and Hermione shook her head.

Harry glared again. There seemed to be some very important things the other Harry forgot to mention….

"Snape's been coaching. Remember? Budget cuts? You were pissed about it?"

Falling back on his bed, Harry covered his face with his pillow and yelled until his throat felt raw. This couldn't get worse.

"All right, mate?"

Throwing his pillow across the room and sitting up, Harry ran his hand through his hair, making it stand up even more. He looked around. This was going to take some serious fixing. With Hooch he could have just explained that he felt better and he'd be back on the team. Snape, though….

_I wonder where my chem grade is, _he mused distractedly. He eyed the pile of textbooks. "Let's go out for food. I need to chill for a while." He stood up and pulled at his T-shirt restlessly.

Ron smirked. "You might want pants."

Harry looked down and was surprised to realize he still had his sweats on. "Yeah. Wait downstairs. I'll be there in a minute."

Looking worried, Hermione stood and led the way out of the room.

Harry dressed quickly then left the room as well. This was too much to take in. Fortunately both of his parents were out—Lily to her session on campus and James to a brunch/meeting sort of thing with the office. This left no one to tell him he couldn't go out.

He walked carefully downstairs. His ankle (which had been stomped on by the short, fat man with a strange, metal hand) wasn't broken and felt mostly better, but he was still favoring it. Harry shivered as he recalled the incident and wondered, not for the first time, if maybe he hadn't really hit his head and been dreaming.

_You don't get scars in your dream, _he told himself, looking down at the burn on his arm. A different man gave him that…Severus. He shivered again as that memory returned.

_After days of isolation, the harsh light that fell on Harry when the door opened blinded him. Pulling his hand up to his eyes, he peered up. A person entered the room. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust, but he recognized the man who stood over him._

"_Severus!" Despite his weakness from hunger, he pushed himself up and stumbled towards the man. "Thank God, Severus!" Before he reached the man another figure entered: the white man with red eyes. Gagging at the sight of him, Harry put Severus between the two of them. "Sev." His voice shook._

"_Severus," the red-eyed man hissed, glaring down at Harry, "he must be taught a lesson."_

"_S-Severus," Harry whimpered. He wanted to go to the man but the cold distance with which Severus was staring down at him made him barely dare look him in the eye._

_There was a moment when Severus looked like he wanted to help. His dark eyes softened a little. Then he took a wand from his robes and pointed it at Harry. Harry lifted his arm to shield himself. Pain like he had never felt ripped through his flesh. It stun and burned, and made his eyes water. He screamed and crumbled, cradling his arm carefully._

_High, cold laughter came from some place very far away. "Are you scared, Harry Potter? Did you still believe he would protect you, even after what you saw on the tower?" Long, cold fingers curled into Harry's hair and yanked his tear-stained face upwards so he couldn't help but stare into those glowing, inhuman eyes._

"_He has always been mine and always will be."_

Shaking his head as he walked into the living room where Ron and Hermione were waiting, Harry said, "Ready?"

"Yup. Where you wanna go?"

Harry shrugged and pulled the door open. "Pizza sounds good." Stepping out into the warm sunlight felt good and he sighed as some of his depression faded.

As they walked down the street Ron and Hermione argued about classes and every now and then Harry would ask if he didn't know what they were talking about. They reached the pizza place about half an hour later.

Pushing their way into the crowded restaurant, the three scanned the room for a table. Spotting one, Ron pointed and said, "I'll save it while you guys order. Anything without olives is fine by me."

Harry and Hermione approached the counter.

A girl with a high, bleached ponytail looked at them in very bored way. "What can I get you?"

"A large pepperoni and green peppers, and three Cokes," Harry said.

"And an order of cheese sticks," Hermione added, fishing her wallet out of her purse.

"Don't worry about it," Harry said. "I've got plenty." It had actually surprised him greatly to find so much money stashed in his dresser: it seemed as though the other Harry hadn't taken much advantage of his generous allowance. All the better, Harry figured, since it was supposed to be his money in the first place.

Pushing her money back in the bag without question, Hermione leaned against the counter and looked across at Ron.

Harry smiled a little as he looked around the room. His smile fell when he saw Draco and Pansy sitting together by the window. What was he doing with her? Annoyance and jealousy swelled inside him, along with the desire to go over and hug Draco. To kiss him. Harry's stomach ached with it.

Frowning, Hermione said, "You do still plan on staying away from her, don't you?"

"What? Who?"

"Pansy."

"Oh. More or less. When did she and Draco start spending time together?"

He tried to sound nonchalant, but Hermione eyed him shrewdly. "When did you care what Draco did with his free time?" She took the Cokes and moved down to get straws.

"It's just odd. After the fight they had last year." It was a weak cover, but it was better than nothing, and at least a partial truth.

When Pansy had discovered Draco and Harry were dating she'd been furious with both of them. There were a few weeks when Harry thought she might tell everyone about them, but in the end she calmed down, though she never quite forgave Draco. She probably also realized she'd be hard-pressed to prove it: Harry and Draco's public relationship was one carefully crafted over several years, portraying nothing but the deepest loathing. They'd even gone far enough as to get into physical altercation. There was one time he thought he'd broken Draco's nose by accident. Somehow it all seemed so stupid now, and Harry regretted it.

Sighing, Hermione said, "If you must know, they have a project together in European History. I'm working with Marcus." She pulled a face and nudged Harry towards the table where Ron was waiting. "They're probably just meeting for that."

"Yeah," Harry said slowly. He kept watching Draco as he went to sit and only looked away when Ron said, "What'd you get?"

Hermione answered and handed him his drink, then sat beside him.

Harry sipped from his drink and plotted out his conversation with Draco. He couldn't tell him the truth: that would sound crazy. And they'd have to meet. No way was he doing this over the phone. Harry pulled out the cell phone that had been on his desk when he got home. How the other Harry had convinced his parents to buy him a phone when he himself had not managed to was beyond him, but he was grateful. Punching in Draco's number, he typed out a text message.

"What are you doing?"

"Just checking to see if Dean and Seamus are free this weekend. I thought we might see a movie, or something," he lied easily, still typing with his thumb: _hey sexy. can we meet sometime this week?_

A moment passed and Harry laughed at something Ron said as he watched Draco take his phone out of his jacket. Draco said something to Pansy, who looked at Harry. She was glaring at him as Draco typed into his phone.

A second later Harry's phone started vibrating. He flipped it open: _I guess. Friday, after practice. Usual place._

"Are they free?" Ron asked. "I wouldn't mind seeing that action flick again."

Harry typed _ok _then looked at Ron. "That was Seamus. He won't know until tomorrow. Said to get back to him."

The conversation turned to holiday plans as Hermione talked about the universities she was going to visit with her parents over vacation.

The waitress showed up a minute later. "Pepperoni and green peppers with a side of cheeses sticks?"

Harry looked up at her—she was a cute brunette—and nodded, smiling. "Here."

She set the food on the table, passed out forks and piled napkins in the middle, then walked away.

Feeling properly hungry for the first time in days, Harry dug into the cheese sticks ravenously. For a long time he just listened to Ron and Hermione talk. He was busy thinking about Draco and wondering what he should say when they met.

oooOOooOOooo

Harry stayed home from school for the rest of the week. His parents discovered he'd gone out and Lily had yelled herself hoarse and grounded him for a month (a punishment Harry knew she wouldn't stick to once she'd calmed down).

On Thursday Remus stopped in to see Harry and talk to him about class.

"I won't sugar-coat it," he said, looking old. "You're not doing very well. I know these two weeks aren't your fault, but—"

With a smile, Harry pulled the pile of finished Civics work out of his book bag and set it on the table in front of the man. "All caught up." He grinned.

Remus frowned and eyed him warily. He flipped through the pages and, at length, said, "I'll look over this tonight and give you a call if there are any problems. Do you have any questions?"

Harry shook his head. He'd done the chapters the previous day. Civics was one of the easier subjects because he didn't have to figure anything out, like math of chemistry. All he had to do was read and fill in the blanks.

"All right. Well, we'll see what this looks like. You'll still have to work hard to get ready for the exam, though," Remus added as though clinging to a carefully planned lecture.

"I should be all set for it." Harry laced his fingers behind his head and smiled winningly.

Still not looking entirely convinced, Remus asked if James was home, then went into his friend's office when Harry said he was there.

_He must have been terrible, _Harry mused, thinking of the other Harry. _But that should catch me up a bit. _He stood and went to the garage to get a soccer ball then went out back.

Despite his confidence with his makeup work, Harry was still agitated about his overall grade and kicking the ball around usually helped him relax. He dribbled back and forth for half an hour. Stopping the ball under his foot, Harry looked up at the sky. It was clear, crisp blue in one direction; hazy and pink in the other. Almost dinner time.

The back door opened and James stepped out. He hadn't talked to Harry much over the past couple days: he'd been very busy at work. "There you are."

Looking at his father, Harry asked, "Wanna kick the ball around?" He was still annoyed that James seemed to favor the other Harry and wanted to do something to get back on his good side.

James smiled. "Sure." He closed the door. "For a few minutes."

The two played a short skirmish in which the space between the garden wall and the shed was their common goal: whoever got the ball in scored. James took the first three points easily.

"How's that ankle?" James taunted with a grin.

"Fine." Harry answered. He darted forward and scooped the ball away from its resting place at the far end of the yard from the goal and started down the lawn keeping close to the garden. He was slower than he used to be. Not that he'd ever been good at getting points up on his dad, but he normally would have scored _something_ by now.

Harry faked right, kicked the ball pasted James, then looped him to catch it and run out the goal.

After he kicked it into the shadowy space, he turned to James, grinning. "How's that knee?" he taunted back.

Taking the challenge for what it was, James grinned as well and started in earnest. They were outside for over an hour and Harry was just pulling even in points at 13 to 14 when the back door opened again.

Lily stood on the step looking horrified at them. "James, be easy!"

James was running Harry against the garden wall, all thoughts of injured ankles pushed from his and Harry's minds. Harry took advantage of James letting up to take the ball and make a long shot at the goal. James stopped it short and, laughing, said, "Oh, no you don't." He made the pass himself and Harry, still behind his father, could do nothing to stop it.

Harry swore but didn't really mind.

"It's time for dinner," Lily called, her voice laced with disapproval.

Still grinning, James clapped Harry on the shoulder. "Looked good for someone who hasn't been on a field in so long."

Putting his hands on his hips and watching James retrieve the ball, Harry said, "I'm thinking of asking Sev if I can get back on the team. There are still a few games left."

Though he looked as though he wanted to say something else, James just nodded, beaming proudly.

"Wash up, you two," Lily instructed, closing the door after they were inside. She went to set the table and serve out the food.

Whatever wall had formed between James and Harry seemed to have broken. They talked through dinner as thought nothing had changed since before the accident. Things became a little awkward when James suggested they visit Sirius after dinner and check on the car.

"It's just about done. Shame not to finish it before school is out."

Harry nodded, musing bitterly that he hadn't gotten to do more of the work on it. He didn't like the idea of getting dirty working on a car, but it was something he'd anticipated since he learned the car was his.

"Harry is still restricted," Lily said sternly.

"Aw, Lils. It's not like he's going out with friends."

"Yeah, Mom," Harry added, making a face. "What do I want to hang around Uncle Sirius for? It'll be punishment enough."

Lily frowned deeply but James was smiling even more.

"Honey." James nudged her in the arm.

"Fine! He can go work on that car!" She fumed for several minutes then said softly, "It was good to see you out playing. It's been a while."

Surprised but pleased, Harry said, "It's been a while since I felt up to it." He paused to eat some potatoes. "That reminds me though. If I'm gonna ask Severus if I can get back on the team I'll need to do that soon. Can I go up to the school Friday to see him?"

Debating, perhaps realizing that her restriction was shattering around her, Lily finally nodded. "All right."

oooOOooOOooo

Friday crawled slowly towards Harry, his meeting with Draco looming like a dark shadow. When Friday morning finally arrived he was no closer to knowing what he was going to say to Draco, and he'd just given up. The right words would come when they were needed, he was sure of it.

Harry spent most of the day pacing and straightening things in his room. He tried to do some home work, but it was no good. At one o' clock he gathered what he had done of his Chemistry and shoved it in his book bag. He might as well give it to Severus for grading since he had to see him anyway.

Leaving the house, Harry walked towards Eldwood, taking several shortcuts through yards and down a narrow way behind the convenience store by the park: he arrived at one-fifteen. More than enough time to talk to Severus while practice finished up.

Following the shouts and whistle blasts around the school building, Harry stopped when he saw his team on the field before him. There had been times over the past few months—many of them—when he was sure he would never see this again. He thought he would die—thought he _had_ died. A wave of gratitude washed over him.

Harry made his way towards a lonely figure near the bleachers who was reading from a sheet on a clipboard. "Professor," he called. Harry had been forbidden from his first year to call Severus anything other than "professor" at school, but he did slip frequently.

Severus looked up. "Your mother said you were feeling better." He didn't look particularly pleased or concerned to see Harry.

Ignoring the familiarly cool tone, Harry said, "Yep. And guess what?"

Severus sighed. "I don't want to play your idiotic games Potter. Either tell me why you're here or go away."

Smiling, realizing how much he missed the man and wondering if he would really risk his life to save him the way the other Severus had, Harry said, "I want back on the team."

"My roster is full." He turned away from the boy.

"But—"

"No buts, Potter. You did not take your position when it was open and there is no need for mid-season tryouts."

"There are, too!" he argued with a glare. "Creevy's off the team. There's an opening. I'll try out if you like, but I'd think you'd let me on and make life easier for yourself."

Severus looked as though he had something sour in his mouth. His eyes shifted to look into Harry's.

Harry worked to suppress a grin. He was going to say yes….

"I told you your managing would be subject to grades staying where they should be. Not only are they not where they should be," he jabbed the clipboard at Harry pointedly, "but you have missed several practices and games in row. And with the physical trauma you have suffered, I question the wisdom of letting you play. I would be loathed to take part in further injuring you." Severus peered at him benignly.

Harry glared. "If I pull my marks up by report?"

"But then there'll only be two games left."

Biting back his annoyance, he said, "Scouts go to the last couple games, too."

"Ah. And here is the truth. You have lounged around all season and you hope to come in at the last minute and take scholarships from other, _more deserving _players?"

Harry finally exploded. "Like you give a damn about the other players!"

"Tone, Potter."

"Tone, yourself," he snapped, pulling the completed chemistry work out of his bag and dropping it on top of the clipboard. "There. Every piece of work I've missed except one take-home quiz. I'm not slacking off!"

The two stared at each other fiercely for several seconds. Severus's eyes flickered to the papers. "You have become ambitious," he observed slowly. There was something regretful in his voice.

Harry peered at him appraisingly. Had he liked the other Harry better as well? No. Why would he? Severus hated students who didn't study and work hard to get decent grades. Harry's anger melted as he realized he'd just yelled at a man who did not appreciate being yelled at. "I know I've had a bad start, but things are better now." Pleading, he pressed, "Just let me play. I'll still manage equipment if you want, but I—"

"That's enough," Severus said, taking the home work and dropping it carelessly in a heap on the lowest rise of seats. "Detention, I think, for your tone and disrespect. Two evenings starting this Monday. And I think a Saturday suspension will do as well."

Feeling he'd earned it with his temper, Harry asked lowly, "If I serve those, do I get my spot on the team?"

Severus studied him for a moment. "You will not be captain."

"That's fine."

"And I think you would do well to apologize for your outburst."

"I'm sorry."

Another moment passed in silence.

"Please, Severus."

Casting about, Severus looked away from Harry's eyes. He studied his face and frowned. He scrutinized the rest of him more closely, his gaze falling heavily upon the stretch of scarred flesh on his arm.

Harry shifted to hide the burn. "Professor?"

"I will check these papers. If they are enough to raise your grade to Exceeds Expectations, I will consider. And it will depend upon your attitude in your detentions. Am I clear?"

Relief swept over Harry and he smiled despite himself. "Yes. Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet," the man answered darkly.

Harry took his bag and went to the bench by the practice field. He tossed it on the ground and sat heavily. He'd love to see the stat book and find out who was leading—besides Draco, of course.

Thinking about Draco again, Harry felt his skin grow warm. He watched the other boy on the field. He ran hard towards the goal Ron was protecting, his arms and legs pumping furiously, the tendons and muscles on his limbs straining and glistening with sweat. He was beautiful.

_Better than the other Draco any day, _he thought. Once more he slipped into memories of the other world. If he had been disappointed to find Severus willing to hurt him, Draco's betrayal was the worse.

"_Get off me, Potter!" Draco yelled as Harry threw himself towards the familiar boy. _

_But this was Draco! He had to be good! _

_Draco knocked him to the floor and kicked him away. "Think I'm a school chum?" he spat in disgust. _

_The men in cloaks and hoods laughed as Harry stared up in disbelief. His Draco was here in this hell, but he was one of the evil ones? The ones who hunted him? No. It was impossible._

Pushing the memory away, Harry chose, instead, to think of the moment Draco revealed himself to be a spy. Harry had been starving. He'd been in that dark room alone for what felt like years. Then there came a whisper at the door:

"_Potter! You're still alive, right?"_

"_D-Draco?" Harry's mouth was parched. He could barely speak and his felt like he was working sand down his throat as he swallowed._

"_I brought you food and drink." Small, flattened packages were passed below the door. "The food's not the greatest, but it's the best you'll get. Snape sent it."_

_Scurrying forward, Harry collected the paper-wrapped gifts. He tore into them and devoured the food hungrily. A thin canteen that seemed to be made of fabric was squeezed in next. Harry drank the water so quickly that some of it sloshed down his front. He didn't care: it felt so good to have the cool on his bare chest and in his stomach._

"_Now listen," Draco whispered at the keyhole. "The Dark Lord is trying to starve you into telling him what you know about the Order. He plans to question you in two days. I'll come back with more food before then, but I want you to be warned: you must not say anything! Snape and I will be in the room when it happens. We won't let things get out of hand, but you have to understand, we can't stop him from torturing you a bit."_

_A whimper came from Harry's throat against his will. He dropped the canteen, suddenly unconcerned with drinking. He might never drink or eat again and not mind it. Wasting away slowly seemed nothing compared to what Draco was telling him would happen. The last time he'd been in the same room as the red-eyed man had been terrible….And what sorts of torture was in store for him?_

"_Harry," Draco said a little more loudly. "You have to trust us and you have to stay quiet! Do you understand? A lot of people will be—" Draco stopped talking._

_Fear gripped Harry. "Draco?" he croaked. "Draco?"_

"_Shh! Someone's coming. Hide the papers!" There was scrambling in the hallway and footsteps, but the door did not open. _

_Harry pushed the paper scraps into his pockets and hid the canteen in a pile of rags in the corner. Scared and somehow hungrier than before, Harry curled up against the wall farthest from the door. He felt heartened at Draco's encouragement, but he wished he did not have to face a questioning. He felt Draco and Severus should have little to worry about, though, because he did not know enough about this order of theirs to cause trouble…._

"Balls, Potter!"

Harry looked up, brought back to the present by Severus's impatient call.

"If you're going to hang around, you're going to be useful."

With a sigh, Harry stood and picked up the mesh bag and began gathering the practice equipment. It was a bit humbling: this work was usually left to underclassmen who didn't make the team, but who wanted a leg up for next season. Like Dennis Creevy.

When everything was picked up and put in the shed, Harry took his bag and ducked behind the bleachers. Draco would wait for everyone else to leave, so he knew he had a few minutes before he'd come. Harry sat and waited.

It felt like hours passed before Draco put his face around the end of the bleachers. "Not_ this _usual place," he said with annoyance. "I meant the _new _ usual place. Out front."

Harry frowned. "We never meet out front." He climbed to his feet and dusted off the seat of his pants.

Draco frowned as well.

Harry shook his head and muttered, "Doesn't matter."

Draco stared impatiently. "So, what did you want? After your disappearing act."

Harry looked at Draco for several seconds. Being this close to him and smelling the clean scent of his familiar body wash was intoxicating. All he could manage to say was, "I've missed you so much over the last few months."

"You could have seen me any time you wanted," Draco answered coolly.

Harry didn't say anything for several seconds. "Draco, I couldn't remember very much after the accident. I couldn't even remember my parents for the most part. When I saw you, I was just reacting to how you were treating me because I didn't remember that we were dating."

Draco looked skeptical, his arms crossing over his chest almost involuntarily.

"I know it sounds insane," Harry admitted. "I would think so too. When I found out we were dating I didn't know what to think. It took a while to adjust to the idea. Not because I didn't like it, but because it seemed to go against everything else going on in my life."

"I get that you went through something traumatic. I know we're playing the sympathy game and I agree that, for once, you deserve it. But this is too much, Harry."

"Please, just listen. You said you'd listen."

Sighing, Draco said, "Fine."

Harry took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He was about to say something he had sworn to never say to anyone, no matter what. The previous months had given him a lot to think about, though, and he was ready to be honest with Draco and himself. He looked Draco in the eye. "I love you."

"Fuck you." Draco started to walk away.

Grabbing for Draco's arm, Harry fumbled for a moment before he caught hold of him and pulled him to a stop. "Draco, I do." He pulled the other boy around so they were facing each other. "I know it's crazy, and I know—"

"You don't know anything!" Draco yelled, wrenching his arm out of Harry's grasp. "All you know is that you can do whatever you want and then everyone forgives you! I can't do that, Harry. And now _this_," he spat.

"It's true," Harry pleaded. "I've missed being with you so much I couldn't stand it." He felt tears welling in his eyes, but he made no move to stop them from spilling down his cheeks. Dignity be damned, he needed Draco to understand that he meant it! "I love you. I always have—yes, even when I was being a bastard to you. I'm sorry, but please believe me."

Shaking his head, Draco said, "No. I'm sorry, but not this time. Nothing has changed."

"Everything has changed!"

"_You have not changed_!"

Harry went silent.

Draco sighed. "I'm sorry," he said sincerely, "but I have to go now."

Harry did not try to stop the other boy leaving. He couldn't. He was frozen in place watching the only person he really cared about walk away from him. For a moment he hated that other Harry for doing this. He wished they'd never switched places.

_But then I wouldn't have this chance, _he thought_. I'd be dead and it wouldn't matter how much Draco loved me. But I have a chance now. _

Steeling his resolve, Harry scrubbed the drying tears off his face and started on the long walk home. He would prove that he had changed. He'd learned that some things were worth sacrificing everything to get and he would do anything to make Draco realize he was telling the truth this time.

TBC


	2. In Which Harry Does Homework

Yes, I started a new story for this. I really didn't want to, but it was pointed out to me (as I mentioned in the description on this) that if I was adding to the story still, it wasn't complete. And I do consider "Real World" to be complete, so here we are.

Ah, it's been a little while since I've updated. I have a very good excuse, though. For those who have not visited my profile recently, I finally finished the original novel I've been writing for YEARS. It's called "Corner of the Housetop" and I have it posted at . Anyone wanting to look it up can hop over there and search for the title, or my screen name, which is MindoroInk. I'd love it if some of you who've reviewed my fanfiction would check out my original stuff and let me know what you think of it.

Anyway, on to part 2 of (I think) 3 of the epilogue. ^_^

oooOOooOOooo

Harry laughed and shook his head. _It's so good to be back, _he thought, watching Seamus try to wrestle his book away from Dean, who'd stolen it because he couldn't find his own.

"I'll get in trouble if I don't have a book!"

"So will I!" Seamus countered, making another grab for it. "Borrow Harry's."

"No doing, mate," Harry answered, hand in one pocket. "I have McGonagall later today and I'll not be missing my book for her either." He was leaning on the wall waiting for Life to start. It was his first day back to school and he had gotten there rather earlier than he'd planned.

Dean and Seamus continued to bicker as the halls slowly filled with students. Several of them looked at Harry curiously; many called a greeting. Harry smiled, nodded, and greeted in turn, but did not leave his place by the wall or start any conversations. He was still in a bit of culture shock and just wanted to get on with classes.

A moment later, Ron came up the hall. "Harry, there you are."

"Yeah. Sorry I didn't meet you. Mum wanted to drive me in so she could talk to the nurse. Make sure I'll be excused if I need to." He rolled his eyes.

Chuckling, Ron asked, "Finished all your make up work?"

"Yep. Turned most of it in at the mailboxes this morning."

"Well good. Now you can stop being so boring."

Ron had complained all through the previous week that Harry didn't want to do anything but study, but Harry had just shrugged. He was far too intent on raising his grades. For one thing, he didn't like thinking he was below Exceeds Expectation in anything. For another, reports were due out in only two we weeks. He needed decent marks to shove under Severus's nose or he'd be screwed.

"Weasley, give me your physics text for the day."

Without hesitation, Ron shrugged and said, "Sure." He fished the book out of his bag and handed it to Dean, who took it and jogged off.

Seamus eyed Ron. "You were paying attention last class?"

"Sure. Don't I always?" he said with a smirk.

Harry snorted. "McGonagall's giving an open book quiz first thing in class. She called yesterday to let me know she'd announced it."

Ron swore loudly. "Seamus, let me use your book."

"Oh, no you don't." Before another scuffle could begin, Seamus walked down the hall after Dean, shaking his head.

"Bugger me."

Harry laughed.

"It's not funny."

"You'll be fine. It's only a quiz." Harry pushed away from the wall and sauntered into the empty classroom. He followed Ron's lead and took the seat beside him, taking out his notebook and tossing it on the desk.

Ron just slumped in his chair.

Over the next several minutes the rest of the class trickled in. When Draco arrived, Harry greeted him cheerfully: "Hey, Draco."

Draco scowled at him and took his seat.

Ron looked at Harry strangely. "You sure you didn't hit your head or something?"

Harry shook his head. "I've been thinking and it's really stupid that two people on the same team can't work together off the field. I'll be back to playing soon—"

At this, Draco looked up, frowning.

"—so I figure we should try to be civil. At least."

"Save it, Potter," Draco sneered. "No way Snape's letting you back on the team."

Harry just shrugged. "We'll see." He had expected a certain level of hostility in his venture to prove he'd changed, and this was nothing compared to most of the verbal abuse Draco heaped on him over the years for image's sake (not to say he hadn't heaped it right back).

Several seconds passed and Neville slunk into the room and sat in the desk nearest the door. He didn't look around and he round face was red.

Harry grinned despite himself. "What's Longbottom doing here?" he asked Ron quietly.

"Been here since start of term. Couldn't hack it at that boarding place anymore, so Gran kept him home."

Harry chuckled.

Ron and Hermione seemed to have come to terms with the fact that Harry now had a very selective memory and answered his questions without the odd looks.

Just then the bell rang and Severus marched into the room. "Homework out."

Harry flopped his notebook open and waited. His penis diagram was fully labeled and ready for inspection. He snickered a little at the thought, earning him a glare from Severus, who was unpacking his books unto the teacher's desk.

Severus's eyes scanned the room quickly as he marked the attendance sheet. Setting it down, he picked up the class manual and peered around calculatingly. "Longbottom."

"Y-yes, sir?"

"Draw the homework diagram on the board."

Harry joined in the low din of chuckling as Neville turned bright red and scurried towards the chalkboard, homework paper in hand.

"He has to bring the paper so he remembers what it looks like," Ron whispered to no one particular.

Harry chuckled a little more and caught an odd look from Severus. The man glared for a moment.

When Neville finished his rough drawing and sat back down, Severus said, "Volunteers to label it. Malfoy, number one. Potter, two. Smith, Wiggins…." He called out the list and each boy filed towards the front to write in one of the answers. When the diagram was complete and everyone seated, the man said, "These are the correct answers. If they are different than what you have on your own paper, you are wrong. Correct yourselves by Friday or you will not pass the test. Homework away."

Notebooks flipped closed and were pushed into book bags. Harry sighed as he put his things away and leaned back in his seat.

"How fortunate we are," Severus said dully, "for we have a video to watch today. This means I will grade papers and you all will be silent." Without another word, he pulled the TV cart to the front of the room and turned it on. "The video is exactly half an hour. You are dismissed when it is finished. Longbottom, turn off the lights." He hit the play button and returned to this desk under the open window.

Sighing, Harry settled even more into his seat and crossed his arms over his chest. He was sure this would be the same video they'd watched his first year of Life. Someone in the school board seemed to think the repeated viewing of poorly depicted sexual organs was educational for boys. He wondered if the girls had to see the same uterus every year and decided to ask Hermione in front of Ron—mostly to see Ron's ears go red.

As the video played Harry's attention wandered towards Draco. Peering at him out of the corner of his eye, Harry mused over their relationship. It wasn't what anyone would call healthy. The only way to do that would be to have a normal relationship, he supposed. That would mean public dating….

_Hey, Mum and Dad. I'm going for a hot date tonight. What Mum? Hermione? Oh no. Draco. Yeah, Malfoy. _Harry shook his head as he thought about it._ Dad would kill me. But we could just hang out as friends. No one would have to know…._

Harry spent the rest of the period looking at Draco and fantasizing about their life together after they made up. They could go out and get lunch and do other things friends did. When the bell rang he jumped and looked around.

Neville flicked the light on suddenly and several people groaned and threw things in the boy's general direction.

Draco balled up his penis diagram and pegged it at the other boy's head. "Smooth, Longbottom." He stood up and picked up his bag.

Bolstered by an entire class of thinking about Draco, Harry stood and said, "What are you doing after class today?"

Looking at Harry blandly, Draco asked, "What the fuck do you think I do after class, dickhead?"

Goyle snickered stupidly.

Unfazed, Harry clarified, "After practice, then. Are you busy?"

"Why? Want a date?" Goyle asked, still snickering.

Draco's eyes darted to Harry's as though worried he might say something stupid.

"Keep your pants on, Goyle," Harry answered breezily. "Longbottom's over there if you want a good time." He looked back at Draco. "Just thought you'd want to catch something to eat with Ron, Dean, Seamus, and I."

Ron stared at him.

Before Draco could answer, Severus walked by the group. "Out. I have to lock this door."

They all looked up for a moment before filing out of the room. The hallway was teaming with students. Harry stood in the middle of it, letting people walk around him. "What do you say?"

Draco thought for several seconds then shook his head. "No good, Potter." He tapped Goyle's elbow. "Come on."

"What the hell was that?" Ron hissed.

Sighing, Harry shook his head. "I told you. I think it's stupid we can't be civilized with each other."

"You are civilized. Neither one of you has ever killed the other. You work together well on the field. What's the point in messing with a good thing?"

Frowning, Harry said, "Because it's not a good thing." Turning, he hitched his book bag higher on his shoulder and started towards his next class.

Harry was distracted for the rest of the day. No matter how hard he thought about it, he couldn't figure out what Draco wanted from him. He obviously wasn't going to be placated by peace offerings.

_He wants to know I've changed_, Harry mused, toning out Remus's energetic explanation of French Parliament. _He wants to know I'm not selfish. That I'm sincere. He wants to know he can trust me when I tell him things like I won't cheat on him again, and I love him…._ Harry sighed audibly, earning a glance from Remus and stares from several of his classmates.

"You disagree?" Remus asked.

Harry blinked at the people staring at him, then at Remus. "Oh. No, Mr. Lupin. Sorry. I was thinking about something."

"Something besides government, I dare guess," the man said with mild sternness. "Please pay attention."

"Yes, sir." Harry listened for a moment, then zoned out again.

If he wanted someone to prove themselves to him, what would he expect? Some gesture? Would he look at how that person treated others?

_I'm nice enough to most everybody_, he mused self righteously. _Maybe he'd like it better if I was going to church still. No chance of that happening, though. If I ended up in the same place as Pastor Riddle I'd probably punch him in the face. Hmm. Maybe that would get me back into Draco's good graces. It wouldn't even be difficult._

"Harry!"

Looking up at Remus's raised voice, Harry asked, "Yes?"

"That is the second time this class you have not been paying attention."

Looking down, Harry muttered, "Sorry, sir."

Remus watched him for a moment, his brow creased. The other Harry had done nothing to endear himself to the man, that was for sure. "I'll see you after class."

Sinking farther into his seat, Harry said, "Yes, sir."

"Now please read from section three, fourth paragraph."

Pulling his book across the desk, Harry turned several pages and started reading. When Remus told him to stop, he pushed the book away and rested his chin on his folded arms. He knew all of this stuff already: it was just a review. He didn't know why Remus was picking on him so badly.

Sighing quietly, Harry stared at the board in front of him. Thinking about Draco and Pastor Riddle had started a bad mood that was not likely to go away very soon. He hated the man. More than he hated even that creepy Voldemort. Voldemort only hurt _him_, but Riddle was guilty of much worse.

Frowning deeply, Harry sat up and leaned back in his seat. A restless anger started to build in him. It had been months since he was at church. At first Harry hadn't thought about it very much. It really didn't matter. But the more he pondered the more he realized it meant Riddle could do whatever he wanted again.

_I always should have told Dad, _he thought. _I was a stupid kid for not doing it._

The bell rang as Harry berated himself and the shuffling of people making their way out of the room roused him from his thoughts. When everyone was gone, Harry walked over to Remus's desk. "Hi, Remus," he said dejectedly.

Remus looked at him and sighed. "Well, I was going to ask you to stay after so I could tell you how well you did on your makeup work. And you did, by the way."

Harry forced a smile.

"But you still have a long way to go. Exams are coming up—"

"I know," Harry interrupted. "I'll be fine. I just had a long morning." Casting about for a reason, he said, "Life with Snape sucked."

"I understand students have bad days just like adults do, but…."

Harry stopped listening. Whenever Remus tried to "talk to him like an adult" it only annoyed him. It sounded more like Remus was talking to a three year old and Harry wasn't in the mood for it. He waited for Remus to finish saying what he had on his mind, then said, "I understand. I'm sorry. I'll try not to let it happen again."

"Please do. You're a great student and I'd hate to see a poor final year affect the choices you can make later."

_No wonder Mom likes him so much_, Harry thought. "I know. Thanks for your concern, but I really have to get going. I'm still managing and if I want to get back on the team I really shouldn't be late for practices."

Remus looked like he wanted to say something else, but settled for a sigh and a nod. "And don't let Professor Snape bother you too much."

"I'll do my best. Thanks, Remus." Scooting out the door before Remus could say anything else, Harry strode towards the locker room. His talk with Remus distracted him a little, but now that he was alone his blood started boiling again over Pastor Riddle. Before he could dwell on it too much, however, he reached his destination and was set upon by questions from his teammates.

"Weasley says you're coming back to the team?" Seamus asked.

"When did this happen?"

"I thought you were just managing," Dean commented.

Laughing a little, Harry ducked around the group that had corned him at the door and said, "Thinking about it. It's really all on Snape, but with Creevy gone…."

Appreciative whoops echoed around the locker room as everyone changed. Grinning, Harry made his way out to the shed to retrieve the balls and cones. It felt good to be welcomed back so readily and he just knew Severus couldn't tell him no.

TBC


	3. In Which We Take a Detour

As the Pythons would say, now for something completely different. Well, OK, not completely. But different enough that I feel I should give you guys a heads up. For the next part we move, breifly, back to the magical world. A few months have passed and, with little exception, the end of the war with Voldemort matches the end of Book 7 (for this reason, I won't go into a lot of detail, since I'm sure we've all read it a million times and it would be quite repetitive...). This picks up rigth after Harry and Voldie's final confrontation.

Hope you enjoy this tidbit.

oooOOooOOooo

"Draco!" Harry called after the boy.

Draco was moving quickly towards the road to Hogsmeade and picked up speed at being hailed.

"Draco! Wait!"

Draco finally stopped and he seemed on the verge of Disapperating, but must have changed his mind because he turned to face his follower.

Harry caught up to him with a loping jog, though it pained him to make the quick movements: his leg was still badly injured; his head, however, was eerily pain-free and cool. Not for the last time, Harry thought, _Voldemort's finally gone. For good_.

"Potter," Draco said when Harry reached him.

Gasping a little from exertion, Harry asked, "Where are you going?" He'd spotted the other boy wandering away from the castle in all the hectic mess of searching for survivors and healing the injured.

Draco didn't answer immediately. "Harry, do me a favor."

Harry really looked at Draco. He seemed care-worn and tired-no, exhausted. There was blood on his robes and he seemed to be favoring one foot as he stood. "What?"

"Tell them you found me and I was dead."

"What?"

"Tell them." Draco took a small step backwards, his hands in his pockets, his eyes shining with a strange desperation. "I don't want anyone to think I ended on the Dark Lord's side, so tell them I died fighting his Death Eaters."

Harry's brow furrowed. "Where are you going?" he asked again.

"Away. Anywhere away from here."

He cast about for something to say. After a moment, Harry settled on, "I'm sorry about your mum." He couldn't bring himself to feel badly about Mr. Malfoy's death, but Mrs. Malfoy's only crime in Harry's eyes-if she had one at all-was of loving her son too much. And didn't every mother adore her son? At the thought, Harry ached with the memory of losing his own mother...both times.

Draco didn't reply for a long time. "Thanks," he finally said, then walked away. After several steps he Disaparated, and neither Harry nor anyone else in the wizarding world ever saw him again.

oooOOooOOooo

The young man stood on the step at the main entrance of a wide, brick mansion. He wore dark clothes and his silvery blond hair was combed back from his face. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, then rang the doorbell.

Several seconds passed before the door opened. A tall, forbidding man in a black suit and crisp tie blocked the doorway. "Ah, young master-"

"Is the gentleman or lady of the house at home?" he interjected. He'd expected this part of the interaction and been prepared.

Frowning, the butler said, perplexed, "The Missus Malfoy is in the sitting room." He more pointed than gestured to a door off the foyer.

"May I?" the young man asked after a moment passed without invitation.

"Of course." Still looking awkward, the butler led him to the afore mentioned door and opened it for him.

"Who is it, James?" Mrs. Malfoy asked, looking up from her book. "Draco? Why under Heaven did you ring the bell?"

The young man stared at the familiar-looking woman for several seconds. "I- I am not Draco. My name is Artemus. Artemus Bentley."

"Artemus?" Mrs. Malfoy stood, frowning as deeply as the butler. "Really, what is this?" She laid her book aside.

The young man explained: "Please, ma'am, I've only recently learned that it is possible that you're my mother. I found papers-"

"Good God!" the woman breathed when she'd taken in Artemus's profession. She sat back on the couch and pressed her palm to her forehead. "James, fetch my husband," she ordered faintly.

As James the butler left the room, Artemus asked, "Are you well? I know it's a shock."

"Come nearer so I can see your face better. You _are_ my Draco, if ever I knew my son's features."

Feeling ill and homesick, Artemus crossed the room and knelt in a familiar position at his mother's feet. "I'm sorry to startle you, ma'am," he forced himself to say, "but I am not this person. But if I may hope, perhaps my resemblance to your son is proof of my claim?"

Mrs. Malfoy touched the boy's face with shaking finger tips. "My God," she whispered.

The door on the opposite side of the room from the foyer entrance opened and Mr. Malfoy walked in. "What is it, Narcissa? I was-" He looked at his wife and the stranger he thought was his son. "Draco, come off the floor," he chastised. "You look ridiculous."

"Lucius, darling," Mrs. Malfoy said, "I do believe this is not Draco."

As Artemus watched the emotions storming through the man's grey eyes, he felt comfortable with where he was. It would be turbulent, but now he had his family back...and a new twin brother...

TBC

I know everyone is wondering, so I will tell you now, "our" Harry never returns to the real world setting. He does keep the Travel Potion, but in a box along with the Snitch he got from Dumbledore, his father's invisibility cloak, and other items of sentimentality from his younger years.

Harry's great strength is his ability to not only survive the huge trials he has had, but then to be able to go back to a normal life and help rebuild what Voldemort mostly succeeded in toppling. Once he's married to Ginny and they start their life together, he feels little pull towards returning to the "real world."

Draco, however, is of a slightly more selfish character, and he has nothing left in the wizarding world. He had few intimate relationships, his parents are dead, his family's reputation is ruined, and he views his own reputation as ruined, despite the fact that it will be made known that he was a spy for the Order. Severus is dead... He has nothing at the end of the war but the hope for something better somewhere else.


	4. In Which Draco Has a Change of Heart

And here we are, back to our "hero." The actual time lapse brings us into the Spring. April sounds good. The war in the wizarding world is over, as mentioned in the previous installment. This chapter actually comes immediately after the last, time wise.

oooOOooOOooo

"Pass it!" Harry yelled as he ran down the right side of the field.

Draco, who was running down the left, glanced at the other boy. Nott was between them, blocking the pass, trying to close in on Draco. Draco gave Harry the smallest nod, then stopped dead, his foot planted firmly on top of the ball.

At the same moment, Harry stopped too, while Nott continued for several steps.

It was the split second of clear field Draco needed for his pass and before the yellow shirts knew what had happened, Harry was rushing the goalie. Five yards from the goal he kicked the ball as hard as he could, slamming it into the net behind Ron.

"Not fair to put 'em both on the same side," Seamus was muttering to Dean as Harry jogged by them.

Harry grinned despite himself. It felt so good to be back on the field. He'd been allowed to finish the last three games of the Fall season, and was more than pleased to take the co-captainship of the Spring training. It mostly consisted of underclassmen who hoped to make the team next year, but several of the graduating team joined in the practices to keep fit for university ball.

Still grinning, Harry stopped beside Draco. "Good pass, Malfoy."

"Good goal, Potter," he replied tauntingly. Draco walked to the bench and picked up the new stat book. He flipped through several pages, made a note on one of the underclassmen's sheets, then closed it and set it down. "Townes needs to watch his dribbling. He kicks too far out."

Harry nodded. He'd noticed it also and already planned to have everyone run the field with the ball so he could point it out.

"You wanna taken them into the cool down?"

"I thought they should run a bit more. Five laps dribbling, then a cool down?"

Draco looked at his watch. "All right."

Harry jogged to the center of the field. "All right everyone! Last task: dribbling! Everyone, get a ball and line up at yellow's goal line!" When everyone was in place, he called, "First form, start!" He waited a few seconds, then called second form, third, and fourth. "Five laps, back a forth!" he yelled. "When you're done get a drink and head to the bleachers to stretch!"

Instructions given out, Harry walked back to Draco, who was studying the book again. "Good practice."

Draco scowled at him. "Do you want something?"

Harry was quiet for a minute, then shook his head. He grabbed his water bottle and looked out at the others. "Tighten that up, Townes! You'll lose the ball kicking it out that far!" He sat on the bench.

Harry and Draco still hadn't started dating again, not for Harry's lack of trying. He'd done everything he could think of, and in the end decided maybe Draco just needed time. Harry had been going out of his way to be friendly, but stopped invited Draco to hang out. The result was that Draco was marginally friendlier, and had even visited with Harry at the post-season party.

"I think I'm going to head out," Draco finally said, handing the stat book to Harry. "We're going to the club for dinner, so I want a real shower at home first."

A little disappointed, Harry said, "All right. I'll see you tomorrow then."

Draco nodded and started around the field to the locker room doors.

With a sigh, Harry turned back to the practice and watched for a minute. He scanned the book and read over Draco's comments, added some of his own, then set it down. Next year's team would be strong, but they were losing a lot of good players in him, Draco, Seamus, and Dean. Severus would have his work cut out for him if he wanted a winning team.

When everyone was by the bleachers, Harry led cool downs, then dismissed them. He walked to the locker room with Ron, laughing at something one of the younger boys said.

oooOOooOOooo

Draco turned his car into the driveway in front of his house and killed the engine. He sighed, looking up at the building. Harry had been on his mind a lot. He knew they would be going away to university soon. He knew Harry accepted a full scholarship, and he himself had received offers from three schools. He hadn't answered any of them yet, though.

_I should talk to him. We'll go to uni and never see each other again, and I'll be pissed at myself. He has gotten better. _Letting his thoughts linger on Harry and how attractive he looked fresh off the field, sweat glistening on his face and arms, his hair standing up from the rush of running, Draco pushed the door open and climbed out of the car. _You want him as bad as he wants you. Just give in, _he instructed.

Taking his sports bag, Draco walked to the door and pushed it open. He started down the hall to the stairs, but stopped when he heard an unfamiliar male voice in the sitting room. His mother's voice came next. Frowning, wondering who his mother could be visiting with, Draco opened the door and peered in.

The first thing he noticed was his father, standing in the far doorway, frowning as deeply as he himself was. Next his eyes fell on his mother's tear-stained, yet smiling face. Finally, he saw the stranger's back. He was a young man of about Draco's own age, judging by height and voice.

Noticing his son, Lucius said, "Draco, good. Come in."

The stranger turned to face him and Draco stared into his own grey eyes.

"What going on?"

"Come, and close the door," Lucius commanded imperiously.

Draco obeyed. He walked to his mother's side, continuing to stare at the identical stranger. "Mother?"

"Draco, darling, this is Artemus."

Artemus offered Draco his hand with a tight, unpracticed smile. "Artemus Bentley. I am…honored to meet you." He was staring at Draco with just as much wonder, though without the shock.

_So he knew about me, but who the hell is he?_

Narcissa looked between the boys and then at her husband. "Draco, Artemus came to visit because he found papers with your father's and my names on them. Hospital papers."

Still unsure of what to say or think, Draco merely continued to stare. How strange.

"It is very likely he's your brother," Narcissa continued needlessly. "Twins, by your ages, though Artemus has been raised with a different birthday."

_A twin brother? He certainly looks enough like me._

"I know how you must be feeling," Artemus said. "I hope we can be friends, whatever turns out from all of this." He turned back to Narcissa for a moment, then spoke to Lucius, "I also understand the concerns you must have. If you want proof of my parentage, I would be—"

"Proof of anything is needless," Lucius interrupted.

Artemus fell silence at once, his eyes going to the floor as if out of habit.

"I can see very clearly that you are my son." There was a hint of emotion in the man's voice and when he spoke next it was more tenderly. "Where are you staying?"

Artemus looked up slowly. "I was going to try and rent a flat. I have money enough—"

"No," Narcissa said. "You're only seventeen; you shouldn't have to live on your own."

Smiling genuinely, he said, "I have means enough to support myself. I don't want to be a bother. I didn't come for lodgings or anything like that. I just needed to meet you. And hopefully get to spend time with you."

"I insist. Lucius, isn't it ridiculous to send him out on his own?" she appealed to her husband with watery eyes.

Lucius studied his wife and thought. At length, he said to Artemus, "You are of course welcome here. You would not be a bother. If you have already made arrangements and prefer to live on your own, by all means, do as you wish. But don't go elsewhere because you feel unwelcomed."

"I—I would stay the night, at least, then. Please."

Beaming, Narcissa hugged the boy. "Of course. James, bring Artemus to the east guest room. Draco, I hope you'll show him around a bit."

Remembering that he was part of the conversation too, Draco snapped to attention. "Umm, yeah. Sure. I'll just go put my things away." With a long look at the other boy, Draco turned and left the room. He climbed the stairs and went to his room.

_A brother? How did that happen? _Draco pulled off his shirt and strode into the bathroom attached to his bedroom. He turned on the shower then looked at himself in the mirror. He splashed his face with cool water, then finished undressing. The shower was quick, just enough to wash his hair and rinse away the feeling of having showered in a locker room an hour ago.

Turning off the water, he stepped out and toweled off. Tossing the towel into a bin by the door, Draco continued to his room. He hunted for a pair of slacks and his favorite green shirt, dressed quickly, then ran a comb through his hair. A little bit of gel, a hint of cologne (Harry's favorite, out of habit), and he was ready to go to dinner.

"Though we might not go now," he mused, strolling down the hall towards the east wing. When he got to the guest room, he knocked and called, "Artemus? It's Draco."

"Come in."

Pushing the door open, Draco found Artemus standing near the window, looking out over the back garden. "Your home is beautiful."

"Thanks. Umm, so I'm supposed to show you around a bit."

Artemus nodded. "If you don't mind."

"Not really." Draco glanced at the sparse room. "Did you bring bags?"

Shaking his head, the other boy said, "All my things were destroyed in the fire that killed my parents. I don't have anything." He smiled a little. "I'd have to buy new clothes anyway."

"We're going to dinner at the golf club tonight. If you want to borrow something, you're welcome to."

"Thank you. I will."

Draco nodded again, then said, "So you know where your room is. There's a bathroom across the hall." He pointed, stepping out of the way so Artemus could follow him out of the guest room. "Down this way is the entertainment room." They walked a little ways and Draco pushed open a door.

The room was decorated in blues and leather. There was a huge couch in front of a television that took up almost the entire wall. Three shelves with movies lined one wall, the other being covers with movie posters. There was a bar in the back corner with a small refrigerator and a microwave.

"Just your standard entertaining room. Movie night with the guys. Nothing special. You can use it whenever you want."

Artemus just nodded a little, looking more confused than impressed.

_Hm, _Draco thought, _people usually piss themselves when they see this place. _"Other than this, the only thing up here is Father's office and bedrooms. I'll show you the first floor."

As they went through the tour Draco gave a small description of each room and Artemus nodded, taking everything in with cold eyes. He seemed unimpressed and a little disdainful, which caused Draco great annoyance. _It's not good enough for him? _

At Artemus's uninterested scan of the lavishly decorate dining hall, Draco asked, his tone as conversational as he could keep it, "What kind of home did the Bentley's have?"

"Nothing too fancy."

Forcing a friendly smile, Draco pressed, "Middle class, then?"

Looking at Draco at thought he completely understood the motivation for the comments, Artemus said, "The Bentley's were very well off, and, as their only son, I have the same fortune. Bentley Manor was considerably larger that this house—"

Draco suppressed a wince at the jab.

"—and I would say better serviced. You have what? Just the butler?"

"We have two maids, James, and Nancy, the cook. A lawn crew comes every weekend to manicure the back and front, and we have our own pool boy who comes every day in the summer," Draco answered smugly.

"In short," Artmus supplied, "there is more than sufficient help when it is needed. How frugal."

Draco glared at him openly.

Artemus sighed. "I don't want to compete with you, Draco. You have a lovely home and family."

Looking away, Draco said, "I'll show you the backyard." They went out to a furnished deck that overlooked the manicured lawn and pool. "The backyard, obviously. There is the pool and the pool house. You are welcome to use it whenever you like. Around the side of the house is a field for badminton, croquette, or whatever else you like. I think we have lawn pins in the shed, but they're ancient. What?"

Artemus was smiling for the first time. "Oh, nothing. You just sort of remind me of myself and it's funny."

"I suppose it would be." Draco looked at him for second then said tactlessly, "You really are my brother? How'd you end up with a different family?"

Shrugging a little, Artemus said, "Who knows. A mistake at the hospital. Baby black market. Whatever happened, it happened."

Deciding he should show some good faith and Christian charity, Draco said, "Well, whatever happened, you're here now, and I agree with you that we should be friends."

Seeming to understand the guarded nature of the profession, Artemus replied, "Thank you." He pointed to the small building at the far right of the lawn. "Is that the shed with the ancient lawn pins?"

Draco smiled a little and nodded. "And that's pretty much the end of the tour. I think Mother and Father are still in the sitting room." He led the way back through the sunroom and hallway to the heavy door from the dining room to the sitting room. He knocked lightly then pushed it open.

"How do you like the house?" Narcissa asked, smiling.

"Very well, thank you. It's beautiful."

Interrupting any further polite exchanges, Lucius said, "Come now, Artemus. Sit with us and talk. You're being very formal and we hope you'll feel more comfortable."

Artemus nodded and sat near Lucius while Draco dropped onto the couch beside his mother.

Draco took his mother's book from the little table and read the cover. "Are we still going to dinner? I told Artemus he could borrow clothes if he wanted to join us."

"I thought he'd like something quiet here," Narcissa said. "There are always better evenings for dinner at the club."

Artemus shook his head, "I don't mind going out. Don't change your plans for me."

"He's perfectly right," Lucius said somewhat proudly. "He'll be fine at the club, and besides, we're expected."

Narcissa nodded a little and said, "Then we'd better get ready or we'll miss our reservation."

Draco turned the book over in his hands, then tossed it onto the table. He pushed himself up and said to Artemus, "I'll show you my room."

Nodding, Artemus stood and followed his brother out of the sitting room and up the stairs. When they walked into Draco's spacious, well-furnished bedroom, he said, "Very nice. I like the shelves."

Draco looked at the wall of shelves he'd had put in a year ago. The east wall was nothing but little cubbies from baseboard to ceiling: books, pictures, knick-knacks, and mementos peeked out from each space.

Artemus walked over to it and looked at a collage of soccer pictures very closely. "You play foosball, then?"

"Foosb— " Draco felt a nerve twitch near his eye. "No. Football."

"Yes. Football. Sorry."

Going to his walk-in closet, Draco asked over his shoulder, "Not very athletic?"

"Not really." Artemus swept the room slowly, looking at everything with open interest. He studied a picture of Draco and his cousin Bert very closely before approaching the closet.

Draco stood in the middle of the small room holding up two pairs of slacks: a tan and a black. "Light or dark?"

"Light," Artemus answered, taking the offered clothes.

"And this blue one looks all right," he said more to himself, handing the other boy a button down shirt. "Don't need a tie, it's only the club." He looked at Artemus's feet—he was wearing black boots. "I have some loafers, if you like."

"Please." Artemus took the clothes and went to his room.

Alone, Draco went to the wall of shelves, finding the single picture of Harry he allowed himself to display, and looked at it thoughtfully. The boy grinned out at him, prideful and arrogant, and Draco smiled a little. He took his phone out of his pocket and found Harry's new cell number in his contacts list. He typed quickly, _Can I call you later? I want to talk to you about something._

Not wanting to sit on the phone, Draco straightened his school books and sifted through several university brochures. He took two of them and set them aside—one to a college near Harry's full ride, the other, an American one—and threw the rest in the trash. They were the only offers he was really considering anyway.

His phone vibrated in his hand.

_sure. anything important?_

_Not really. Just had an interesting day and wanted to talk. Going to dinner the club, so I'll be late. Is 12 OK?_

_sounds fine. ill be up revising anyway. damn foreign lit_

Draco snapped his phone closed and pushed it into his pocket. He nodded to himself, strong in his resolve to make up with Harry. He'd tell him about Artemus and Harry would be sweet and sympathetic, as always._ Then we'll…what? Get back together? Have sex? He said he loved me. _

"What the hell was that about, anyway?" he muttered.

They'd sworn they would never do that. Draco had changed his mind when they were fifteen and tried to tell Harry his feelings were deeper than friendship, but Harry had scoffed and cheated on him. Draco never said the l-word again and he'd forgiven Harry, accepting responsibility for forcing Harry to cheat on him because of his clinginess. No more l-word. Ever. Wasn't Harry's friendship enough for him? Draco was a selfish bastard. How dare he? They'd promised each other.

Now Harry was breaking the rules.

_But there seem to be new rules, _Draco mused. He wasn't sure if he minded or not. Whatever he thought about it, his guard would certainly stay up around Harry.

"Draco?"

Looking away from the picture, Draco smiled a little at Artemus. "Now you look like a normal human and not some depressed vampire." He realized he probably sounded like an ass—the kid's parents just died—but he passed on an apology, hoping Artemus would instinctively take the compliment for what it was.

"I do need to go clothes shopping, I guess."

"We could hit the mall tomorrow, if you want. I have school until two, then practice 'til three, but I should be free after that."

Artemus nodded, that odd look in his eyes once more.

"Something wrong?"

"I suppose I didn't expect you to accept me so quickly."

Taken aback by the comment, Draco shrugged. "I mean, you're obviously my brother. What else should I do? Sure, it's weird, but you seem okay enough so far." He thought for a moment. "Have you finished school?"

"Yes. Last year." He put his hands in his pockets and Draco thought he must be lying or thinking of something sad—it was hard to tell which.

"Well, then I guess you'll have plenty of time to get to visit with Mother."

"I'm looking forward to it."

"Draco, Artemus!" Lucius's booming voice echoed from the downstairs hall.

"Coming!" Draco called back. He picked up his watch and put it on. "Ready?"

Nodding, Artemus led the way out to the hall and down the stairs.

oooOOooOOooo

As the Malfoys entered the country club, mingled, found their table, and ate Draco felt a growing respect for Artemus. He was handling all the gawking old men and chattering old ladies with a charm and grace he didn't think he himself possessed. After many condolences and congratulations had been passed around, the poor boy was allowed to eat in peace.

"Everyone seems very excited to meet you," Narcissa said pleasantly, beaming at being the center of attention.

Artemus smiled. "Most of them seem very nice."

"Have a real opinion, will you?" Draco demanded, tired of the blandness and melancholy. "You know Mr. Thomas annoyed the hell out of you."

"Draco," Lucius said sternly.

Artemus smiled a little.

"Sorry, Father, but really!"

With a final warning stare, Lucius wiped his mouth and stood up. "I see the Deans waving. We should say hello. I believe it's Mrs. Dean's birthday soon."

Nodding, Narcissa stood and followed her husband across the room.

"So, what sorts of things are you into? You don't play sports. You don't seem to like music or movies." Draco glanced around the room as he spoke.

Artemus thought for a moment. "I don't suppose I'm 'into' anything. I should find a hobby, though, huh? Or I might go mad with boredom."

"Might. Do you go to church? There's a boys' group you might like. You'll be eligible for it for a couple more month, but it will give you a chance to get to know some of the guys our age. Most of them are all right."

Looking skeptical, he said, "Church? I don't know. The Bentley's weren't religious at all and I don't know how I'd feel about it."

Draco mused that it was very easy for Artemus to talk about his parents, as though they were strangers, but pushed his musings aside. "Better get used to it, then. Father's on the church council. All kinds of dinners with the pastor and other official stuff. Mother's head of the ladies' society, though I think she plans to turn that over to someone else. It's been interfering with her book club," he concluded with unhidden contempt.

Artemus listened to Draco talk, an eyebrow arched in what seemed to be disbelief. "I might try it out," he conceded, but his tone was disdainful once more.

Draco laughed. "You're probably better off keeping clear. I don't think I'd go if Father wasn't so important. Couldn't have his son misbehaving, now, could he?"

"I suppose he puts a lot of stock in you, being his heir."

Draco shrugged and leaned back in his chair. He felt odd, sitting at the table, knowing the person he was talking to was his brother. "Never thought much about it. If he didn't have Mother and I he would just leave his wealth to the church. What about you? Do you have any other siblings?"

Artemus shook his head, sipping his water. "I thought I was an only child. I guess you did, too, huh?"

After a moment Draco shrugged. "I wasn't hugely attached to the idea. Besides, now there's someone else to take up some of Mother's attention. She's a bit doting, if you hadn't noticed."

"I did notice. I think she's lovely."

"I suppose."

"Well, well, look what the cat dragged in."

Draco looked up at the coy voice. Pansy was walking towards the table from behind Artemus, her white tennis skirt swishing seductively around her hips. She really did have a very nice body. Draco smirked, recalling the time he pretended to date her, while Harry went after Cho. They'd made out a couple times. Her breasts were smaller then, though, and not much fun to play with.

"Hello, Pansy. How are you this evening?"

Ignoring his greeting, she looked at the back of Artemus's head and said, "There's some buzz around about someone special at the table. Can't mean you, so I thought I'd see who was visiting."

Artemus turned in his chair.

"Holy shit," she said, not bothering to keep her voice down.

Smirking still, Draco said, "This is Artemus. My brother."

Pansy was studying Artemus with calculating eyes, the smallest piece of her lower lip pulled back between her teeth as she thought. She put her weight on one leg. "Well, damn," she finally said.

Artemus stood. "Artemus Bentley." He watched Pansy as though he'd never seen anything like her.

"Nice to meet you." She smiled a little, her eyes locked on his. She blushed a little at his attention and broke the gaze. Recovering, she looked at Draco and said, "Well, he's better behaved at least."

Draco stuck his middle finger up at her.

"In your horny dreams."

"Nightmares, maybe," Draco responded smoothly, equally as unoffended as Pansy. It occurred to him that he didn't have a single relationship that did not routinely involve some form of verbal abuse and it worried him for a moment. He pushed the thought away. "Did you want to sit and have dessert?"

"Sorry, can't. I'm supposed to dance with Terrance as soon as they finish clearing the floor." She rolled her eyes. "Nobody actually dances at these stupid dinners, but he asked and you know how Mom is. Urg, here he comes. I better go."

Artemus smiled a little. "Nice to meet you."

Pansy eyed Artemus again. "Yeah. See you around." She disappeared into the thickening crowd headed towards the dance floor, a gangly boy with short, curly hair picking his way gracelessly through the throng after her.

Draco shook his head and sighed in mock sympathy. "Like a dorky salmon fighting the current to a pool of fish-chick who'll never put out for him. Nature is cruel."

Artemus chuckled, his grey eyes light and carefree for a moment.

"Think she's pretty, do you?" Draco asked with amusement. "She is. Just be careful. She's a bitch."

"Oh, I bet," Artemus answered, still smiling. He sounded approving.

Shaking his head, Draco watched as several older couples paired off and began to sway to the slow dinner music. Terrance's head could be seen bobbing above most of them and he could only assume that Pansy was somewhere near him having her poor toes mutilated. Smirking, he sipped his water, wishing for something stronger. His thoughts strayed to Harry and he wondered if they would ever have hung out at the club together is they'd been friends in school.

Artemus stood. "Excuse me." He made his way across the dance floor and tapped Terrance on the shoulder.

Terrance and Pansy looked startled, but at a word from Artemus, Terrance nodded dejectedly and Pansy smiled and blushed appealingly. Artemus took her hand and walked her a couple steps away from the other boy before leading her into an elegant waltz.

His smirk firmly in place, Draco wondered how long it would take the poor boy to realize Pansy was not the sort of girl he wanted to spend time with. Turning his attention away from Artemus and bak to Harry, Draco considered what he should say when he called him later...

TBC

I think I like the Artemus thing. I don't know, though. It popped into my head and I had to write about it. And I know this was supposed to be the last part, but with the other Draco causing trouble I have been pushed back one or two chapters. So two more at the most.


	5. In Which Harry Laments

And here we find ourselves at the beginning of another update. Only a couple more to go. Writing has been slowing down because I'm trying to determine what of my thoughts to leave in, what to leave out, and how to do so with any amount of artistic ability. We'll see how that turns out….

Without further ado, to Harry.

Harry jumped when his phone rang. He'd finished his homework almost an hour ago, and was listening to music while he waited for Draco to call.

Seeing Draco's name on his cell phone made his heart leap and he felt giddy and stupid for a second. "All right, don't be a git," he warned. He let it ring two more times so Draco wouldn't think he'd been sitting on the phone, then pushed the green button.

"Hello?"

"Hi." Draco's voice was soft and shy. It was adorable.

Harry melted again. "Hey," he said, smiling despite himself. "How was the club?"

"Same as always." There was a pause. "So I've been thinking maybe we should talk, or something."

Harry leaned forward, his elbows on his knees as he sat on his bed. "We're talking now."

"Yeah. I guess so." Another pause. "Look, Harry, I don't know if I want to do this over the phone, actually. You should come over tomorrow. Mother's book club is at Mrs. Johnson's and Father will be in meetings all day."

Harry grinned. "Sounds great."

"We could go swimming or something, so bring your suit."

Harry frowned. "You sound weird. Is something wrong?"

Draco's voice was even as he said, "No, not really. I mean, I found out I have a brother."

"A- What?"

"Yeah. Apparently I'm a twin."

Harry laughed. "Oh God, there are two of you?"

Chuckling, Draco said, "I guess. He's not too bad so far. He went to dinner with us."

"What'd your parents do? Misplace him?"

"No one seems to know how he was overlooked. His parents recently died, though, and I guess when he was going through the estate paperwork he found adoption papers, or something with Mother and Father's names."

Harry whistled. "Damn."

"Yeah. He has the hots for Pansy, too."

Laughing again, Harry said, "Poor fellow."

"I think he might be a match for her, though. Who knows?"

Lying on his stomach, Harry twisted one of the ties on the quilt his grandmother made him around his fingers. "You'd be related if they got married."

"Family holidays would suck like shit," Draco replied.

Harry grinned. "Yeah. Don't invite me."

Draco laughed openly.

The two spent the next hour on the phone, talking about nothing in particular. It felt good to just talk, like they used to. When Harry could barely talk for yawning, Draco said, "All right, sleepy, I'll let you go."

Begrudgingly, Harry said, "All right. What time should I come over?"

"Any time is fine. Just come 'round the back and let yourself in."

"Okay."

"Good night."

"'Night. See you tomorrow." _I love you, _he added silently.

The line went dead and Harry lied there holding his phone for several minutes, recalling the conversation and thinking about what tomorrow would bring….

oooOOooOOooo

The next day Harry slept late, crawling out of bed at ten o'clock. He pulled on his swim trunks instead of boxers, then dressed quickly. Both his parents seemed to be out so he ate a hasty breakfast of toast and jelly before scribbling a note saying he went for a jog and leaving the house.

His hands in his pockets, he whistled as he walked down the street. He traveled the familiar path to Draco's, sneaked up the side lawn, and pushed his way through a break in the bushes near the back corner. Harry was just coming around the side of the pool house when a cool voice made him jump.

"Can I help you?"

Harry turned stupidly, looking for cover. Searching frantically for a good reason to be in the Malfoy's backyard when they were out, he looked up at the deck that came from off the sunroom. He relaxed visibly when he saw that it was only Draco.

Laughing, Harry said, "You scared the shit out of me." He crossed the patio and climbed the deck stairs at an easy jog. "You sound just like your father."

The other boy stared at him calculatingly and said, "I think you're mistaken. If you want to talk to Draco, I can go get him. I'm Artemus."

Harry stopped, paling once more. "Oh. Umm, yeah. He told me about you. A little."

Artemus studied him for several seconds, his cold eyes hard.

Harry tipped his head to the side like a confused puppy. "You don't look exactly like him, I guess. But you do look like someone—" He stopped, his face and arms going a little white. Harry took a step backwards, almost falling down the stairs. When he regained his balance, he breathed, "You're from _there_."

"From where?"

"From…the other world. Aren't you?"

Artemus didn't reply immediately. He thought for a very long time before saying, "I thought Potter was supposed to erase your memory before leaving you here."

His muscles tense, wondering what someone from that terrible world was doing here, Harry shook his head. "He decided not to." Pause. "So why are you here? Is something wrong there?" He thought of the other Harry, Ginny, and Severus. Were they all right? What about Voldemort?

"Everyone is fine, for the most part. The war is over—"

"It is?" Harry pulled up one of the deck chairs and sat down, staring at Artemus avidly. "And we won? I mean, your side won?"

"Yes, in the end." Artemus looked away from Harry.

Recalling what Draco had said about Artemus's parents dying, Harry asked softly, "But there were casualties, huh?"

"My family. Severus. Pansy. She wasn't dead when I left, but she was as good as. Fenrir got a hold of her."

"Fenrir?"

"Werewolf," Artemus muttered, still not meeting Harry's eye.

_So you came here to get away from it all. _"I'm really sorry," he said sincerely.

Artemus sighed and sat in the chair opposite Harry. "Don't be. You didn't do anything."

"But Sev…. He was so strong."

"When the Dark Lord wants someone dead, they usually die. I think he figured out Severus was the spy."

Bristling, recalling Draco's own efforts in his rescue, Harry demanded, "Did he find out about you? Were you hurt?"

Looking a little surprised at the concern, Artemus shook his head. "No more than anyone would be during a battle. I don't think he ever thought I was strong enough to oppose him." Artemus swore.

Harry looked at him. He whispered, "I'm really sorry. About everything." He leaned forward and rested his hand on Artemus's shoulder. "Things will be better now, though. The Malfoys are…" he searched for the right, not insulting word, "…singular."

Artemus stared at the hand on his shoulder as though he'd never seen anything like it. He nodded slowly. "I suppose you're right."

Harry looked into Artemus's eyes, surprised at how much this other Draco looked like his own. Surprised at how much it hurt to see this one so sad and lost. Almost as much as it would hurt to see his Draco in this state.

_But this Draco—Artemus—is much stronger than my Draco. I think. I think he'll be all right. _Harry smiled a little. "If you want to talk to someone, you know I won't think you're crazy if you start rambling about magic and other weird stuff."

Smiling in spite of himself, Artemus rolled his eyes. "Thank you, Potter, but I think—"

The glass door of the sunroom suddenly opened, startling Harry, who hastily withdrew his hand from the other boy's shoulder.

Draco was standing in the doorway, staring at Harry coolly.

Thinking of what he'd just said, and the fact that the sunroom windows were only screened, Harry half stood up, looking at Draco with a mixture of shock and horror. _How much did he hear? Did he hear that thing about magic?_

Draco looked at Artemus, then back at Harry. "You selfish, whoring son of a bitch," he breathed, shaking his head.

"Wha—" Harry looked at Artemus, realizing that Draco either hadn't heard or understood what he'd said, but seen very clearly that Harry was touching Artemus's shoulder. Looking into his sad eyes. Saw them smiling at each other. Saw him jump guiltily away from Artemus at Draco's appearance…. "No! Draco, no!" He stumbled over the empty chair. "I swear—"

Before Harry could reach him, Draco had turned for the door. "Fuck off, Potter." And then he was gone.

Harry stopped, stunned, and dropped into the chair. He felt numb and empty. That was his last chance. There was nothing after this. Draco was gone forever. He buried his face in his hands.

Artemus sat awkwardly. "Oh for fuck's sake, I knew this place was too good to be true," he groaned.

Harry did not move.

A moment passed and Draco asked impatiently, "Are you all right?"

"Do I look bloody all right?" Harry burst, standing. He paced like a caged tiger and when one of the chairs was in his way he kicked it so hard it skidded across the deck and went careening down the stairs towards the pool. "You don't understand!" he spat. "This was my last chance!" Pointing towards the door through which Draco had disappeared, he continued hopelessly, "He hasn't spoken to me—_really spoken to me_—in months! He called me. He invited me over. We were— We were—" Harry's voice failed him for a moment. "And now he thinks I'm coming on to _you_!"

"Hey now, don't get too accusing. I don't bloody well like anyone thinking that any more than you do, Potter," Artemus stated. In a quieter tone, he suggested, "Go after him, if you want to talk to him so badly."

"It's useless." Harry crumbled back into the chair. "You don't 'go after' Draco Malfoy. He's like a cat. You discover his favorite treat and dangle it in front of his hiding place for hours, hoping he decides he wants it more than he wants to not be around you."

Artemus stared at him for a minute with something uncomprehending in his eyes, like a puzzle might stare at the first person to solve it.

Harry sat there for several minutes, not moving or talking.

Standing, Artemus said, "Well, I'm going in for brunch. I trust you can see yourself out." He started for the door as Harry stood as well.

"I suppose I can," was all he said.

Artemus watched him jog down the steps and across the lawn. When Harry disappeared around the pool house, he finally went inside.

oooOOooOOooo

Harry sighed yet again, his shoulders hunched forward, his head down.

Severus raised an eyebrow in annoyance. "Would you like me to ask you if something is the matter again?" he inquired civilly.

Harry peered at him darkly, scowling. "No, I'm fine, thanks."

"Then stop sulking."

Crossing his arms over his chest, Harry sat back in the chair and stared at the ceiling. When he'd returned home from Draco's it was to find both his parents had returned from their prospective destinations: Lily from meeting with Severus and some students; James from the office, where he'd had to pick up some papers. James had come home alone, Lily, with her friend.

After a tense exchange, James retreated to the living room and the Saturday game. Harry had tried to visit with him, but the volume on the television was loud that he opted for the kitchen, which was how he had come to be sitting at the table with Severus, waiting for Lily to bring in the plant she wanted help hanging over the sink.

Desperate for some sort of self-affirmation, Harry asked dejectedly, "How do you deal with being in such a terrible situation?"

"I hope you are using the general 'you,' because I don't feel I personally am doing so poorly," Severus answered icily.

Sneering at the man, Harry said, "Of course I meant the general."

Severus sighed a little. After a moment, he said, "I supposed you do it by realizing that your situation is not as terrible as you think it is."

"Oh, it is."

Looking at him, Severus asked, "May I inquire?"

"Just relationship stuff."

"I wasn't aware you were in a relationship."

"Hence the problem," Harry retorted.

The man's eyes shone with malevolent amusement. "Some delicate, fey creature will not give in to your boundless charm? Do tell."

_Delicate, fey creature? Draco? _Harry snorted with laughter. Though the comment was meant to be a jab, it only served to remind him of what he'd missed about Severus. His dry humor and cold wit. "That's not quite how I would describe it," he confessed, a small smile still on his lips. Despite the awful events of earlier, he couldn't help but feel a little cheered up. "It's just, I did something stupid. And no matter what I do, I can't seem to make it better."

Severus was quiet for a moment. "Perhaps it's her problem and not yours, then."

Harry looked at him skeptically.

"If you've truly done everything you can to make yourself more appropriate in her eyes and she still won't have you, maybe it's not you."

What might have cheered him up just depressed him more. If that was true, there was no hope. He _had _done everything he possibly could. There was nothing else for him to try. Maybe he'd just damaged Draco's trust so completely as to make it irreparable. "Well that sucks," he muttered.

A twisted smile stretched across Severus's pale face. "You've no idea."

The man's crush on Lily was a secret from no one, least of all Harry. He wasn't sure when he'd noticed Severus loved his mother—it seemed to him as though he'd always known it. It had never bothered him, though he supposed it probably should at least a little.

Feeling an unfamiliar closeness with the man, Harry thought once more of the other Severus. He recalled that he was dead (had been murdered). He thought about life without this Severus and began to feel very lonely. They were hardly best friends, but Harry thought of Severus as well as he thought of Sirius, Peter, and Remus: like uncles who frequently visited and were mildly annoying.

Harry sighed. "Why can't life be more fair?"

"Fair to whom?"

"I don't know. To everyone."

"If one person wins out, another has to lose. It's the way life is," Severus said sagely. "No one will ever think life is fair all the time."

Before Harry could reply, Lily stumbled into the room carrying a huge potted plant with many dangling tendrils. Severus jumped to his feet, rushed to her side, and took it just as she seemed to be losing her grip.

Watching Severus carefully set the ugly plant on the counter, Harry thought, _Dad had to have seen her struggling down the hall with that thing. But he won't help because Sev is here…._

Any further musings were cut off when Lily asked Harry to help hold the pot up while she saw how long the chain should be so it hung where she wanted it. The next hour was taken up with Lily constantly changing her mind and fusing as Harry and Severus both grew more and more exasperated.

Finally, Severus said, "It's perfect where it is, Lily," and began driving the screw into the ceiling.

"Are you really sure?" she asked.

"Oh yes. Very well proportioned."

"It's lovely, Mum," Harry affirmed, squeezing by her to help Severus. If they got it up before she changed her mind again, they'd be finished.

They did get the job done before she questioned the height again and Lily finally agreed that she'd picked just the right length of chain. "It is nice, isn't it?"

"Perfect," Harry affirmed once more.

Severus was pouring a glass of ice water. "You do have an eye for things like this. Water?"

"Yes, please," Lily said, taking the glass.

Severus gestured to Harry with an empty glass and he shook his head. "I'll just get a Coke."

The man gave him a "suit yourself" shrug and filled the glass for himself.

The three settled back at the table to sip their drinks and admire the ugly plant. When they'd sung its praises enough to satisfy Lily, she offered Severus a ride home or an invitation to dinner.

Severus stood. "No, I really should get home. I have an exam to finish writing."

"If you must." Lily stood as well. "I'll be back in a few. I'll pick up dinner while I'm out."

Harry nodded and gulped the last of his soda. As Severus and Lily disappeared into the hall he started hiccupping. "Damn it," he muttered, pushing himself out of the chair to get water.

Harry took a deep breath, took a mouthful of water, and let it slowly trickle down his throat, being very careful not to breathe. As he did this, he thought about Severus and his mother, then about Draco. Would he end up like that? Stuck as the friend for the rest of his life because Draco chose someone else, but he couldn't let go? Suppressing the urge to breathe, he mused on until he could bare it no longer.

Swallowing the last of the water at once, he took his cell phone of his pocket and began to dial Draco's number. His thumb hovered over the send key. _Just push it._

"Harry."

Harry jumped guiltily, flipping his phone closed. "Yes?" His voice came out in a squeak so he cleared his throat and tried again. "Yeah, Dad?"

James stood in the doorway looking confused for a moment. He shook his head. "Where'd your mother go?"

"She's bringing Severus home and picking up something for dinner."

"Oh." He looked around the room, his inspection stopping on the plant. "Did you tell her that thing is disgusting?"

Harry shook his head. "You know Mom."

"Hm." James shook his head and returned to the living room. The TV volume went down.

Harry stood by himself for a minute before remembering what he'd been about to do. He looked at the phone as though he'd never seen it before then pushed it back into his pocket.

Severus was right. He had done everything he could and it obviously wasn't good enough for Draco. Well, Harry Potter didn't wait around for anyone, least of all for someone who'd made it very clear they did not want him.

Though he should have been bolstered by his new resolve, Harry climbed the stairs to his room feeling only dejected. By the time he closed his door and fell onto his bed he couldn't even muster the desire to turn on the light.

He sighed deeply.

oooOOooOOooo

Draco rested his chin on his hand and watched the pale moon materialize in the blue, afternoon sky. He'd always liked that the moon was out during the day—it was sort of eerie and magical. But after his encounter with Harry even that rare, favored sight did nothing to calm his nerves.

Why did he get so angry? For all he knew, Harry had thought Artemus was _him_.

He sighed again. If he couldn't even get himself to forgive Harry enough to let him talk to other guys, how would a relationship ever work out?

"Are you still out here?"

Draco looked up as the sunroom door opened and Artemus stepped out. "'S my patio," he grumbled. He'd been hiding by himself since dinner ended and he was sure he was being missed for something.

Looking unaffected, Artemus leaned on the railing and stared up at the moon. His gray eyes were clouded and lost.

_Is that what I look like? _Draco wondered. _I _am_ attractive. _There was no purposeful vanity in the thought, though his father's stern voice invaded and scolded him. He watched his brother for several moments.

Artemus peered at him sideways. "Was there something you wanted?"

"No. I just can't quite believe it still. You know?"

"What?"

"You. And me. The twin thing. It's weird, isn't it?"

Artemus shrugged, looking back to the sky. Draco turned back to the moon as well. They stood side by side in silence for almost five minutes.

"I love the moon when it's like this," Draco confided quietly. "Sort of mysterious, even in broad daylight."

Artemus didn't reply for a moment. "When I was little and had to go to bed before the sunset in the summer I would sneak out of bed to look at it. My nurse used to yell at me when she caught me."

Tipping his head a little, Draco asked, "Nurse? Did you not see your parents much?"

"Father was always busy with something and Mother was very social. Always going somewhere with someone."

Draco smiled. "Sort of like this Mother and Father."

"'This'?"

"Well, yeah." Draco tipped his head to the side a little. "You will call them Mother and Father, won't you? Mrs. and Mr. Malfoy would be strange."

At this Artemus was quiet again. A moment passed. "Do they know?"

Draco tensed instinctively. "Know what?"

"You and Harry." Before Draco could answer, Artemus blurted as though he'd been dying to say it all day: "Honestly I think it's a bit disgusting."

Draco looked at Artemus, scared he might reveal his secret. He shook his head slowly.

"But it's really none of my business," he continued. "Actually, I don't want anything to do with the whole thing, least of all to be the reason you make up for staying pissed at him. If you don't like him—and I sympathize if you don't—tell him. Don't make me your scapegoat."

Wondering if he really was lucky enough to get out of this without his parents finding out anything, Draco forced himself to relax, his elbow perched on the railing casually. "What were you and Harry talking about?"

"Why?"

"We, umm, sort haven't told anyone we used to date. It's weird he'd tell you or talk to you so openly without knowing you very well. I thought maybe he thought you were me."

"Nope." Artemus leaned casually as well. "He can tell us apart pretty easily, I think. I think he just knows I don't care that much about your private life."

Digesting the information, Draco watched the moon for a moment. He should talk to Harry. But what could he say? What could he do? He didn't know what would make things better. He was never good at apologizing and he knew Harry hated drawn-out, emotional scenes.

The two stood on the deck for almost an hour, neither speaking, neither looking at the other. They watched the sun disappear and listened to the crickets and the lazy lapping of water at the wall of the pool. The moon grew full and heavy, looming from above the housetops.

Finally, Artemus pushed himself off the railing and stepped towards the door. "I'm going to bed. I have an early morning."

"'Night."

""Night," he echoed in an identical tone. The door closed, leaving Draco alone with his thoughts.

TBC


	6. In Which Artemus Interacts

Here's a section I don't know how I feel about. I do think Artemus's first instinct is to get his old life back as much as he can, which is part of the reason he's so attached to Pansy. She's something safe and familiar that he lost, so he wants her back without really thinking about the fact that she might be very different here. Unfortunately, I'm not going to explore much of their relationship here. Just the start of it, I think. I have to admit, Pansy/Draco doesn't interest me very much.

Either way, hope you enjoy. Updates are almost done. I have...I'm going to guess two more chapters. The one after this is the back story of how Harry and Draco started dating in the first place, then after that will be the thrilling conclusion. ^_^

Hope you've all enjoyed so far. Continue to read and review.

oooOOooOOooo

The following week dragged slowly for Draco as he debated endlessly with himself. He knew Artemus was right. He was just jumping on the first reason to not trust Harry because he didn't want everything to blow up in his face again. And Harry wasn't making anything easier.

Quite the opposite of how Draco thought he would react, Harry was not trying to avoid him by skipping conditioning. He also was not trying to explain or ask for an explanation in return. Though he was a little tense when they were together, Harry acted for all the world as though nothing had changed in the tentative truce they'd established since the previous Fall.

Nothing could have been more maddening for Draco.

On Wednesday, Artemus found Draco sitting by the pool looking agitated and bored. He'd left conditioning early and hoped a swim would cheer him up, but he hadn't even managed to get in the water before he realized it was no good.

"I have a favor to ask you," Artemus said, interrupting his thoughts. He was standing stiffly, holding the cordless telephone in one hand as though it might bite him.

Draco looked up. "Yes?"

"I wondered if you had Pansy's phone number."

Raising one eyebrow, a half grin tugging at his mouth, Draco inquired politely, "And what would be the use of said phone number?"

"I'd like to invite her over. Mother has agreed that she can come for dinner." Artemus looked back at him evenly as he spoke.

Draco smiled. "Sure." He rattled off the number from memory.

Nodding slightly and looking very serious, Draco shifted his intent gaze to the phone and slowly pushed the numbers. He waited.

"You have to push 'send' or it won't dial out," Draco instructed irritably.

Artemus pushed the button and continued to watch the phone as it rang.

"Hello?" a tiny voice came from the handset.

"Hello?" Artemus called at it, the phone still several feet from his head.

Draco laughed, thinking Artemus must be being stupid on purpose.

"Draco? Is that you? I can barely hear you."

Artemus's cheeks turned pink and he frowned at Draco. "Pansy? Um, no, it's not Draco. It's Artemus," he called a little more loudly.

Still shaking with laughter, Draco climbed to his feet. He yanked the phone out of Artemus's hand and held it up to the side of his head. "Right there, Casanova," he said with a grin.

"Artemus?" Pansy asked.

"Oh, yes," Artemus said to Draco, into the phone. "That's much better."

Draco smirked.

"What's better?" Pansy asked.

"Oh, sorry. I was talking to Draco. Yes. Umm, hello."

"Hello," Pansy said again, her voice lightly amused.

Laughing again, Draco walked over to the chair he'd set his towel on. He could no longer hear Pansy's side of the conversation, but Artemus seemed to find his bearings. Sitting down heavily, Draco peered over the lawn, listening to the water lapping the sides of the pool and his brother's conversation.

"Yes, sorry…. Actually, an invitation. Yes. …. I hoped you'd come over for dinner this weekend. …. Maybe." Artemus grinned suddenly. "If you're lucky." Pansy said something else and he laughed. "We'll see about that one. …. Yes. Six o'clock. …. Yeah. …. No, nothing like that." He laughed again. "Yeah, I'll see you then. …. Yeah. Bye." He studied the phone a moment then pushed the button to turn it off.

"So, you two sounded cozy," Draco commented moodily.

Shrugging, Artemus sat beside him. "I like her." He was quiet for a moment. "Can we go shopping when you get home tomorrow?"

"Sure," Draco answered indifferently. Maybe a little shopping would be just the thing to get his mind off Harry.

As though he'd read the other boy's mind, Artemus asked, "Have you seen Potter?"

Draco scowled. "At conditioning."

"Still not talking to him?"

"I thought you didn't want anything to do with it," he replied scathingly.

Artemus shrugged nonchalantly and looked back at the house. "I don't care either way. You just still seem really bothered."

"The bastard's acting like nothing happened," Draco spat.

"Nothing _did _happen," he retorted pointedly.

Sulking, Draco pulled one foot onto the chair and leaned his chin on his knee. He knew nothing happened, but it didn't make him feel better. He needed to distract himself…. He sighed and stood up. "Let's go shopping tonight."

"Right now?"

"Yeah. Come on."

After a moment, Artemus stood up and followed Draco through the house. They emerged in the front without stopping along the way. Draco led the way to his Porsche, unlocking it with a button on his keychain as he walked. Artemus looked greatly interested in this, he noted, but said nothing.

There had been several moments like there when Artemus seemed on the verge of some normal emotion like interest or amusement, but pushed it away. _Guy must have had it a bit rough if he can't even say he thinks something's cool, _Draco mused.

The ride to the mall was short and conversation-free. When they arrived Draco pulled into the closest spot he could get and they started the hike across the parking lot.

"Busy place, huh?" Artemus commented.

"A bit. It's unbearable on the weekend, though." Draco pointed towards the door to the sporting shop. He always went in through that door so he could see if there was anything new that he just had to have. When they went in the smell of AC and tanned leather washed over him pleasantly. He smiled.

Artemus glanced around. "Were you going to look in here for long?"

"Not really," Draco said, eying a rack of soccer shorts. "I mostly just like to check in once in a while." There was nothing he wanted because every time there was he bought it immediately and they spent less than ten minute in the large store. When they emerged into the rest of the mall, Draco asked, "So what do you need? Clothes, at least, I'm sure."

Nodding, Artemus replied, "Clothe, definitely. I also wanted to get Pansy a present for when she comes to dinner."

"A present? Like what?"

"I don't know. Something nice." He looked around at the shops near them for inspiration.

Draco shook his head, smirking. "That girl doesn't like nice. Get some sex cuffs and chains so she can tie you up before she rapes you and she'll be in heaven."

Artemus looked at him. "Now you're just exaggerating."

"Maybe," Draco conceded, nodding towards the movie store and starting to walk towards it, "but only a little."

"Maybe a lot," Artemus corrected, falling in step beside him. "She's hard on the outside, but I bet she's really different once you get to know her."

"I've known her my whole life and an M&M she is not." Draco picked up a new release, read the back, and put it down.

"What's an M&M?"

Draco stared at him. "M&M's? Hard candy coating, chocolate in the middle? Melts in your mouth, not in your hands?"

Artemus shook his head.

"Geez, we need to do something about you and the box you grew up in."

Artemus glared but said nothing. It was possible he'd been thinking the same exact thing.

The two shopped for over an hour, stopping in every store that struck either's fancy. Artemus ended up with almost a dozen bags of new clothes and shoes (everything bought with Draco's approval) but still no present for Pansy. Draco suggested several things, but Artemus shook his head at them all.

"I'm starved," Draco announced as they reentered the main hall from a dark store with pounding base that sold over-priced clothing. He led the way to the food court. "Any preferences?"

Artemus looked around the circle of restaurants and picked an Italian one near the end. They got in line and when the time came both ordered manicotti with light marinara sauce and an extra piece of garlic bread. Artemus got tea and Draco took a Coke. Artemus picked the table and they set to eating with little conversation for the first part of the meal.

When most of his food was gone, Draco wiped his mouth though he didn't need to and commented, "A good red would make this perfect."

"It is very good," Artemus agreed.

"There's a present idea. Some wine and chocolates."

"I don't know. It sounds nice, but it's something she's probably gotten a million times. I want something that she's never had before, and that she'll die over."

"Pansy's had _a lot _before. She's hard to impress."

Artemus sighed and poked at his plate. When they finished they returned their dishes and started walking the other side of the mall. Artemus bought a couple more articles for his closet and Draco picked up a new pair of sneakers. They were just about to give up when Artemus spotted something in the jeweler's window. It was a bracelet made of three gold chains breaded together. At the points were the plaits crossed each other there were emeralds. There was no price tag.

Draco whistled. "Nice taste, but I bet you don't want to know how much that will cost you."

Artemus looked at the bracelet thoughtfully for a moment, then walked into the shop.

"May I help you?" a cheerful lady in heavy makeup asked almost immediately.

"Yes, please. I'd like that bracelet in the window display," Artemus said without pause.

Looking wary as she smiled, the woman bustled over to the display and lifted the piece. "It's not tagged, so I'll just have to pull up the price for you."

Artemus waited while she tapped away on a computer behind the counter.

"What sort of payment agreement were you interested in?" she asked when she found what she needed.

"Payment agreement? I'd assumed you would tell me the price and I would give you the money," he answered with a cool scowl.

Draco smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. This woman obviously didn't know what family she was dealing with.

She looked from Artemus to Draco and back, then took a slip of paper from the counter. Checking the computer screen again she wrote down a five-figure sum and slid it across for their inspection. Artemus looked for a moment and seemed to be doing math. The woman took it for hesitation and pulled the paper back.

"If you wanted to have it on payments I could set that up for you."

"That's not necessary, but it is a bit more than I have with me today. I'll make a payment on it so you can hold it, and will return with the rest tomorrow," Artemus instructed, shifting his bags and taking out his wallet.

_How much can he possibly have left? _Draco wondered. Artemus had been paying with cash all afternoon and he was sure the other boy must be running near empty.

Artemus handed the women several paper bills and waited as she counted them.

"Two-thousand," she announced softly when she finished counting.

Artemus nodded curtly. Draco stared with a mild amount of admiration. He didn't think even his father could spend that kind of money so coolly and he felt a little jealous.

The woman punched several buttons on the computer, printed them a receipt, had Artemus sign several papers, then put the money in the drawer and the bracelet behind the counter. "Thank you very much and I'll see you tomorrow, Mr. Bentley."

Artemus nodded and they left the store.

"I hate to tell you how to spend your money, but Pansy's going to chew you up for all you're worth then spit you out if you spend that kind of money on her regularly."

"I don't think so. This is a special present. Besides, it's just money."

"The Bentley's really were well off, weren't they?"

Artemus nodded as they crossed through the sporting store and exited into the parking lot.

"You really should get a credit card or a bank account, though. Carrying that kind of cash is dangerous."

"Credit card?" Artemus asked, piling his bags into Draco's trunk.

"God, what did your parents teach you?" He spent the ride home lecturing Artemus about credit and savings and other financial things. The conversation was still going on when they got home.

Pushing the front door open, Draco said, "You have _how much _money right now?"

Artemus repeated the number and Draco grabbed his arm and hauled him towards Lucius's sitting room. "Father?"

"Come in."

Draco opened the door and walked in quietly. "Father, Artemus hoped you could take him to your bank tomorrow and help him open an account and get a credit card."

Lucius looked a little confused and Artemus went on to explain that he'd never had a credit card and that he'd taken all of his money in cash out of the bank when he moved since he didn't think he would ever go back to where he lived before.

"My boy, that's not very wise."

"I'm sorry, Father. I suppose I wasn't thinking clearly."

"I suppose you weren't. Of course I'll take you in to the bank. Mr. Hallway and I are good friends and I'm sure he'll be able to set you up with something appropriate to your needs." Lucius took out his date book and scanned the page. "I actually have no meetings in the afternoon, so I'll come home early and we can go out for lunch, too."

"Thank you, sir."

Smiling, Lucius said, "Not a problem at all."

Draco and Artemus started to leave the room but Lucius stopped them. "Oh, I almost forgot. Were you planning to go to church with us this weekend? I want to let Pastor Riddle know you'll be there because I'm sure he'll be excited to meet you."

Artemus thought for several seconds. Draco was sure he would say no, but his brother surprised him by smiling and accepting the invitation gracefully.

His smile widening, Lucius said, "That's my boy." Noting the many bags both of his sons were holding, he admonished, "You best go put those away and get changed. Dinner will be served shortly."

"Yes, Father," the two intoned. They looked at each other and Draco chuckled, pulling Artemus out of the room by the grip he'd maintained on his arm. They jogged up the stairs and Draco followed Artemus to his room to help him unpack and de-tag his new clothes.

As Artemus took out a pair of jeans and pulled the size and brand stickers off them, he said, "I'm a little surprised you aren't more annoyed at having me around."

"Why should I be? It's not like my parents will disown me because they have you."

"I suppose not. I just think if it were reversed I would feel…invaded upon, I guess."

Draco tucked a folded shirt into Artemus's second dresser drawer, having guessed correctly where it belonged, and replied, "I'm actually starting to think it's kinda cool. I mean, you've noticed how alike we are, haven't you? Even though we were raised so differently. It's interesting to see how much genetics affect things you wouldn't expect them to."

"Yeah," he agreed, smiling a little, and they finished unpacking the shopping.

oooOOooOOooo

Harry sighed deeply and put his feet up on the table. It was something he would never dare do at home, by Mrs. Weasley was a little more relaxed, especially when it came to him.

Ron leaned across Harry to get his drink from the coffee table as he pushed the play button on the DVD remote. It wasn't often the Weasleys' house was empty enough to steal the living room for a movie, but everyone else was out shopping, leaving Harry and Ron alone.

"Only a couple more weeks," Ron said as the previews played.

"Yeah. No more school. At least until university."

"Yeah." Ron paused. "Have you heard from the scholarship committee? I haven't gotten a letter."

"They probably don't send them out until summer," Harry replied, taking his own drink. He really didn't think Ron was going to get a scholarship. Not for his grades or his sports. "Have you applied anywhere?"

"Not yet. Hermione keeps asking where I think I'll go. _She's _already gotten back three acceptance letters." He rolled his eyes.

Chuckling, Harry said, "But not to her number one, so she's still miserable."

"I can't be around her when she's like this. Damn depressing." Ron hit the play button.

Thinking about his own applications, Harry switched his gaze to the opening credits. He'd applied to two schools, but it wasn't them he was worried about—they were just to appease his mother, after all. What was on his mind was the unsent application on his desk. It had been sitting there for weeks and he couldn't bring himself to mail it or throw it away. It was to Cambridge, the college he and Draco had agreed to attend together back when they were dating steadily. The deadline was coming up on it, though, and he needed to make a choice.

The idea of sending the application in felt almost submissive, as though it were a silent plea for Draco to take him back. At the same time, if Draco went and he hadn't even tried….

Harry's cell phone began to vibrate in his pocket.

Leaning to the side, he pulled it out and looked at the number. It was Draco. _Speak of the devil. _Even as he thought it, his stomach flopped over. He pushed himself off the couch. "It's Mom. I gotta take it." Harry walked into the kitchen and pressed a button on the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi." Draco's voice was slightly breathless. "Um, how are you?"

Frowning a little despite himself, Harry said, "Fine. Just watching a movie."

"Good one?"

"Don't know. Just started. Was there something you needed?" Harry crossed one arm over his chest. He knew he sounded cool, but he didn't want to get too excited just to find out it was a call cancelling conditioning.

Draco didn't reply right away. "I need to apologize, I guess. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusion the other day. I probably should have let you explain."

Smiling, he said, "Probably. But whatever." He'd already made up his mind to forgive Draco if he asked for it. He did not, however, want to seem too eager.

"I was a real dick."

"Well, yeah."

"I'm getting my punishment for it, though," Draco went on, his voice lighter.

"Yeah?"

"Pansy's coming for dinner tonight and I have to be polite to her since my parents will be in the room."

"What are you doing with Pansy?"

"Oh, not me. Artemus. He's got himself a right little crush."

Harry frowned. "Really?"

"Maybe more than a crush, if he's not lucky. I can't say I think he can handle her, either."

Feeling more troubled than he would if it was anyone besides the Other World Draco, Harry commented, "Hopefully he can."

"We'll see." Draco paused. "Well, the main reason I was calling was to find out if you wanted to hang out after conditioning on Monday. I don't have any plans."

"I don't think I have any," Harry replied casually, while his insides leapt uncontrollably.

"Great. Well, I'll see you then."

"Yeah. See you." Harry hung up the phone and stood in the kitchen for several minutes before returning to the living room.

Ron looked away from the screen. "Anything new?"

"Naw," Harry answered, sitting and taking a drink of his soda. "Just the usual."

Ron gave a half nod and returned his attention to the movie.

Try as he might, Harry couldn't keep the grin off his face and all through the movie his mind wandering to Draco. He sounded so sweet. Trying to contain the warmth that was creeping through his body, Harry excused himself to get a new drink and spent several minutes pacing the kitchen and cheering himself silently. It had been so hard to act indifferent around Draco, but it really seemed to be paying off.

oooOOooOOooo

Pansy leaned back in her seat, the cool leather comfortable against the back of her legs and arms. She'd been at the pool for most of the morning and found the air conditioned interior of her father's Mercedes to be the perfect complement to the heat outside.

"I don't know how I feel about this, sweet heart." Mr. Parkingson was a short, robust man with dark hair and eyes. His frequent spa trips and hair dye left him looking far younger than his fifty-two years, but his daughter's romantic whims always brought wrinkles to his moisturized brow.

Pansy sighed and shook her head. "Daddy," she said with impatience, "he's Lucius Malfoy's son. What do you expect him to do? He's probably as much of a church-hugging, goody-two-shoes as Draco." Despite her brash nature with others, she maintained a certain distance—buffered by well-chosen lies—from her parents. Several of these essential lies testified to Draco's sweetness and purity, simply so she would have fewer questions to answer.

"I know the Malfoy's are a good family. I respect Lucius a great deal, of course. But it's not like they _raised_ him."

"You worry too much. And besides," Pansy continued, checking her makeup in the review mirror, "it isn't as though we're going anywhere. I'll be right at his house with his parents the whole time."

Mr. Parkingson sighed and relented. He always ended up relenting. Youth did know best, after all. Turning into the Malfoys's driveway, he rolled down his window and announced himself through the intercom. A moment passed and the wide, wrought iron gate swung open. He pulled forward and looped around by the entryway.

Pansy kissed him on the cheek quickly then hopped out of the car. "I'll call when I'm ready to come home." She closed the door before he could respond.

oooOOooOOooo

"Will you stop fidgeting?" Draco was lying on Artemus's bed watching him get ready for dinner. If the boy adjusted his shirt collar or looked at himself in the mirror one more time Draco was going to murder him. "It's not like this is a real date or anything. It's just diner. Mother and Father know her, so there'll be no awkward introductions."

"Thank you, Draco, but I don't need you hissing in my ear," Artemus replied testily.

Draco rolled onto his back and put his hands behind his head. "You know, I dated her before."

"Really?"

"Yeah. As a cover. She was pissed."

Artemus snorted indignantly. "You think?"

Draco chuckled. "It's all right, though. We're still friends."

Artemus raised an eyebrow at that, but remained silent.

"She knows about Harry, by the way." Pushing himself off the bed, Draco walked around to stand in front of his brother. He eyed his hair and clothes, straightened his collar, then pushed him towards the door. "You're beautiful. Go before you hurt yourself."

With mild protests, Artemus led himself be coaxed out of the room and down the hall. "I still don't get the Potter thing. How drunk can you get?"

"We were not drunk," Draco replied. "We just…. We were friends for a while. And one thing led to another."

"If you're such good friends, how come you pretend you don't like each other?"

"I think that was my doing. There were things associated with our friendship that I didn't want people to know about—"

"Besides the fucking thing?" Artemus asked with scathing sarcasm.

"Actually, yes," Draco returned tartly. "Anyway, I decided it would be best to keep the whole thing a secret. If I ever thought I'd made a mistake, well…we were pretty far along by then."

Any further conversation was cut off as they entered the sitting room where Narcissa was organizing papers. The low table was spread with phone number lists and sheets full of scribbled notes. She looked up and smiled at them. "Sweet hearts, what are you both doing this afternoon?"

"Just waiting for Pansy," Draco answered casually, sitting beside her. "She's coming for dinner, remember?"

"Oh, yes. She is. I'm just so busy with all of this," Narcissa gestured to the papers as though they were covered in infectious slime. "I haven't had a chance to focus on anything else."

Artemus frowned. "What is it?"

"I'm in charge of the monthly women's tea the Sunday after this. We read inspirational quotes and have a little lesson, then spend the rest of the afternoon visiting." She didn't look like she found the idea very fun.

"You don't seem to want to," Artemus pressed. "Couldn't someone else do it?"

"It's only once a month," Draco cut in. "Besides, Father wouldn't hear a refusal, I'm sure."

"He did ask very sincerely," Narcissa agreed delicately.

Artemus's frown deepened. "But if you don't want to—"

"Oh, darling," she interrupted, standing. "Don't look angry like that." Smiling, she smoothed his hair out of his eyes. "It is only once a month. And it means so much to your father to have my help. I'm glad to help, really."

"I just can't imagine he would want to you do it if he knew how much you don't like it."

The side door opened and Lucius walked into the room. He took in the scene then sighed. "You haven't finished that yet? It's a week away."

"I'm sorry, dear. I just have a couple things to finalize. Refreshments and such. I was going to take care of that this Sunday." Narcissa walked around Artemus and joined Lucius by the door. "It's nearly done," she restated with a slight pout.

Lucius smiled at her. "Of course it is. I knew you would take care of it perfectly. That's why I asked." Noticing his sons, the man said, "Are you both changed for dinner?"

"Yes, Father. And washed and perfumed," Draco added with a smirk in Artemus's direction. "We're all very excited for dinner."

"Oh, leave your brother alone," Lucius admonished, beaming nonetheless.

Before Draco could reply, the doorbell rang. He grinned at Artemus who fussed with his shirt sleeves.

A moment passed before the sitting room door opened and the butler led Pansy in. Her hair was clipped back on the sides and her sundress was white with a red flower pattern. Her skin glowed in the dull light as if radiating the last of the sun it had soaked up before coming in the house. She smiled around the room.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy." She sounded like an angel.

"Hello, dear," Narcissa answered with a smile. Lucius nodded in her direction.

Draco stepped forward. "Hi, Pansy."

"Hi, Draco."

In all the greetings, Artemus was conspicuously silent, watching. When eyes final fell on him, he said, "Hi, Pansy."

"Hello." She smiled anew.

Narcissa moved to the side and said, "Artemus, dear, why don't you take Pansy out to sit on the patio? I'll send some tea out for you."

Artemus nodded. "Yes, thank you." He gestured towards the door through which she'd entered.

Pansy let herself be led as though she didn't already know the way.

oooOOooOOooo

Pansy couldn't help but smile as she looked at Artemus. Dinner was long-since over and they were back out on the patio.

They had been talking for almost an hour and he still seemed to be the most fascinating person she'd ever met. He was Draco's mirror image in every way, but his eyes and his voice…. There was something deeper there. Something mysterious and romantic. Even the way he laughed—so restrained and yet obviously enjoying their time together as much as she herself was.

"You keep looking at me strangely," Artemus commented with a half smile.

"I still can't get over it."

Artemus nodded. "Yeah." He seemed to recall something and said, "I have something for you. Just a small thing." He fished in his pocket.

Pansy rocked back in her seat, completely delighted. "You didn't have to."

"I know. I wanted to." Artemus lifted up a long, thin box. "Here you go."

Smiling, Pansy took the offered box, pulled the little fabric bow off it, and opened the lid. The evening light reflected off the emeralds, turning them to green flames. She'd seen this bracelet before. "Oh my God," she whispered.

"So, you like it," Artemus said with a grin.

"I never thought I would say something like this," Pansy said with a breathy laugh, "but I can't accept this. It's too expensive." Despite her words, she continued to hold the box.

Artemus smiled as though he'd known she would say that. He took back the box and removed the bracelet. "Of course you'll accept it," he said, reaching over to clasp it around her wrist. "It would be a waste of money if you didn't. I certainly won't wear it." When the clasp was latched, he held her hand and admired the jewelry for a moment before looking into her wide, surprised eyes. "There. Beautiful."

Pansy looked at the bracelet. "Artemus, this must have cost a fortune."

"I have a fortune to spend," he replied simply, still smiling.

Her tone returned to normal as she leaned forward a little, shaking her head as she spoke. "You barely know me. How do you know I won't take advantage of your generous nature and leave you, poor thing, destitute?"

Artemus shook his head in turn. "I suppose I don't," was his careless reply. "But as you know me about as well as I know you, let me assure you, I am not one to be taken advantage of. When I give you presents," he nodded towards the gleaming gold, "it's because I want to. I'm not trying to _win_ anything from you." He caressed her arm with his fingertips. "I just saw it and knew it belonged next to your skin."

Pansy stared into Artemus's eyes, speechless. Had any boy ever rendered her speechless? If it had happened, she could not recall. Of course, with him trailing light touches along her tanned skin she found she could recall little of anything. No. Maybe there had never been a time she wasn't sitting here with him….

The urge to kiss him was overwhelming. Keenly aware that they were likely being watched by someone from somewhere, pansy schooled her emotions and said softly, "Then I guess a thank you is in order."

"I saw your eyes when you opened the box. That's thanks enough."

Still smiling, Pansy played with the bracelet for a moment then said, "So what about you? What do I get the man who has everything? You must have a birthday coming up."

"In a couple months. Same as Draco's," he added needlessly. "And I think it would be fun to let you surprise me."

"I'm good at surprising people."

"Then I look forward to it."

Pansy and Artemus sat together for another hour before she announced that she had to get home. She called her father to pick her up and Artemus walked her to the front of the house to wait with her.

"I had a good time tonight," Pansy said.

"Me, too."

"We should go out sometime. For real go out."

Artemus nodded. "Yeah. I'll give you a call," he said as though he was delivering a rehearsed line.

Giggling, Pansy nodded. "Sounds good." A dark car pulled into the driveway and stopped in front of them. "That's me."

"Good night."

"Good night, Artemus." Pansy jogged down the steps to the car. She stopped briefly to smile and wave before ducking into the passenger seat. She definitely was looking forward to more one-on-one time with him.

TBC


	7. In Which We Learn the Past

Here's a section I mostly finished very early on in the writing of Real World. It gives a bit of back story to the Harry-Draco relationship.

WARNINGS: This chapter is going to kick the rating for the story up for yucky themes. Heavy hints of abuse: nothing graphic, but just so everyone knows what they're getting into.

Anyway, picking up that Sunday at church….

oooOOooOOooo

Lucius beamed proudly as he presented his son to Pastor Riddle. "Pastor, this is Artemus, my other son."

Riddle smiled warmly and shook hands with the boy. "Your father has been singing your praises quite a bit of late. I was very anxious to meet you."

"You have been mentioned to me as well," Artemus answered evenly. This man was no Voldemort. There was something unsettling about him, but his power was impotent. He was only human. A Muggle, even.

"Welcome to the family."

Artemus smiled a little and nodded his thanks.

Riddle turned to Draco, still smiling. "And you I need to see in my office."

Lucius looked at Draco sternly. "Nothing serious, I trust."

"Oh, no," Riddle interjected. "Just last minute things about deacon training and such. Nothing at all to worry about, though we may be a few minutes." The man's words were relaxed and reassuring, but his eyes were cold and distant—snake's eyes.

Artemus frowned.

One odd thing that Artemus was trying to get used to was the sensation of reading into Draco's emotions and thoughts when he was not trying to. He blamed his proficiency at Legilamency and the fact that they were the same person. It was only logical that his mind, so used to feeling towards strangers, would wander to the other Draco of its own accord.

Usually the things he picked up were fairly generic. There was no way he could deny Draco's genuine love for Harry. Standing with He Who Did Not Become Voldemort, other emotions were flooding towards Artemus from Draco. The sensations of fear and hatred were overwhelming: Artemus couldn't have not sensed them if he'd tried. He might not be Voldemort, but there was still something dark and terrible about Tom Riddle and Draco seemed all too aware of it.

"Shall we?" Riddle invited.

Draco paused a moment, then nodded. "Yes, sir."

As the two walked away, bile rose in Artemus's throat. Draco was about to panic. His demeanor was calm and unrattled, but inside he was ready to bolt. But he felt helpless…. He couldn't run away. _What would Father say?_

Artemus was dimly aware of Lucius talking to him about something, but he couldn't quite hear him over the rushing in his ears.

"Right?"

When Draco was out of the room and his thoughts, Artemus jerked his head towards Lucius. "Sorry, Father. What did you say?"

"I was mentioning the council," Lucius explained with some mild annoyance.

"Yes, sorry." Artemus kept glancing at the door through which the pair disappeared.

Lucius continued as though all was forgiven. "As I was saying, I know you did not have a religious upbringing, but if it's something you come to naturally there may be a space for you in the council. They always open a seat for one of the new deacons. I had hoped Draco would fill the position, but he's been insisting on going away for university. If you were planning on staying in the area, and of course if it wouldn't be a burden to you," he conceded in a tone that suggested he didn't think it likely to be so, "I will be more than happy to recommend you."

Knowing this man as he knew his own father, Artemus was certain saying yes would put him instantly into the man's good graces for the rest of his life, but he kept being distracted by the door. It seemed in his mind to be covered in blood and nothing could drive the image away, so greatly were Draco's emotions impressed upon him.

"Father, I'm flattered. I—I will consider it very carefully. But, could you please excuse me for a moment?" After a quick nod of consent, Artemus looped around the room while Lucius started talking to someone else and ended up at the door without drawing attention. He turned the knob. It wasn't locked. He pushed it open slowly and slipped into the hallway on the other side.

_Riddle's office. Riddle's office…. _It took little searching to find, for this door, too, seemed to be marked—almost haunted—by the emotions associated with it.

_Whatever he does in there, he's done it a lot, to a lot of people, _Artemus thought, his insides turning to steel as if on instinct. He touched the handle, found it locked, and withdrew his wand from the inside pocket of his blazer, where it was always to be found. A quick tap and the latch popped open, the door swinging forward mere centimeters.

Riddle's voice, commanding and as awe-inspiring as Voldemort's, issued from the tiny crack: "You will learn. It has taken some doing so far, and you have slipped backwards far too often, but rest-assured you will learn."

Artemus inched the door forward and peered inside.

It was a lavish room with big furniture and dark colors. Beside the huge desk stood Riddle, imposing and glaring downward, but where was Draco? Not in the little chair meant for visitors….

Pushing the door open even more, Artemus's gaze swept the room. He was nearly sick at what he saw. Draco was not only not in the chair; he was on the floor on his knees. His hands were clasped behind his back and one side of his face red as if from being hit. His hair was mused and his shirt rumpled. It took a moment to notice, but Artemus saw that his slacks were unbuttoned and unzipped as well.

_What the fuck? _he thought.

"Now stand up and come over here," Riddle commanded the boy.

Artemus responded before Draco did, stepping into the room and closing the door loudly.

Riddle jumped and turned to face him. "This is a private meeting—" he roared.

"And now it's over," Artemus responded coolly, his eyes blank slates. "Draco, get out."

Draco, who was still kneeling and staring in shocked disbelief, scrambled to his feet, combing his hair with his fingers and smoothing his shirt as thought he might still be able to hide what had been happening.

"Out," Artemus ordered. "Wait in the hall."

Visibly shaking, Draco looked at Riddle then scurried from the room.

"You sick, sadistic bastard," Artemus breathed when the door was closed again.

"Once more, I say get out. This is the private office of a clergyman. It is sacred ground and you are trespassing." Riddle spoke in a firm, confident voice.

Artmus smiled cruelly. This man was no Voldemort. Oh, he could torment the defenseless well enough, but Artemus wasn't defenseless. Drawing his wand, he whispered, "_Silencio."_

Anger swelled in him then cooled to ice as he watched the man. Thinking of what might have happened to Draco—what had probably happened to Draco dozens of times over the years—Artemus watched Riddle realize that Artemus was not afraid of him. He listened while the monster tried to explain and defend itself.

When he could take it no more, Artemus strode across the room. He seized Riddle by the front of his shirt and punched him in the face three times as hard as he could. Before Riddle could retaliate, Artemus pushed him away and raised his wand once more.

He knew what it felt like to be forced to do things he didn't want to. Dirty things for the amusement and entertainment of sick men. How many times had he been put in a room with his father's friends and made to torture Muggles and Squibs? It hadn't bothered him at first—he basked in the praise. But sometimes it got out of control. Sometimes they told him to do things to those Muggles and Squibs that made them scream in ways he would hear in his nightmares for the rest of his life. And he never dared tell his father he couldn't handle it because that would be letting him down….

Artemus and Tom Riddle met for several minutes under the Silencing Charm. When he was done, Artemus returned his wand to his pocket and left the room.

He'd almost forgotten Draco was in the hallway and started when he found him there, leaning against the wall. His clothes and hair were immaculate once again, but his face was still red as he studied the ground.

"Draco."

Draco bit his lip and shook his head, refusing to look up or speak.

Artemus looked at him for a moment. "How long has that been going on?"

Draco shook his head again.

"Months? Years? Why the hell did you let him do that to you? Why didn't you tell someone?"

Incised, Draco spat, "Like who?"

"I don't know. Father?"

Draco was quiet for a minute, his embarrassment obvious. "Would _you_ tell?"

Artemus stared. No, he wouldn't. If something like that happened to him, he wouldn't tell anyone, especially his father. He sighed, walked over to Draco, and put a hand on the other boy's shoulder. "Either way, it's over now," he stated evenly.

Swallowing back tears, Draco nodded, still not looking up.

"Come on. Stop it." Artemus pulled Draco forward so the other boy's forehead rested on his shoulder. "You baby."

Draco let out a choked laugh, then started sobbing, his shoulders shaking uncontrollably.

Artemus put his arms around Draco's shoulders and pulled him into a tight embrace. He felt somehow vindicated and something inside him broke then healed itself, like re-breaking an old injury to set it correctly. He felt clean for the first time since watching Dumbledore tumble from the tower. "It's all right. It's all over. He won't hurt you anymore. He won't hurt anyone."

Draco pulled back and looked at him. "What did you do to him?"

"I convinced him he should relocate." Artemus eyed Draco's disbelieving expression. "Go wash your face. There's no reason for everyone to see you so upset."

Nodding, Draco walked down the hall.

"One question, Draco."

"Yeah?"

"Father doesn't know about this, does he?"

Draco shook his head. "He would never—" He broke off, swallowing hard.

Artemus just nodded. "I'll see you out there in a minute."

When Artemus returned to the congregation hall he was set upon almost immediately by Narcissa. "There you are! Your father and I were looking for you. Where's your brother?"

"Draco was meeting with Pastor Riddle. I think they're almost finished."

"My goodness," she said, shaking her head. "We'll be late."

"I'm sure they're nearly done," Artemus assured. He looked around the room, amused at some of the faces he recognized. There was Longbottom…. He recalled the last time he'd seen the boy—beaten, bloodied, but smiling—and wondered if this Longbottom was like the old one. The plump boy glanced in Artemus's direction, met his eye, and hurriedly looked elsewhere.

Suddenly Narcissa cried in an overly delighted voice, "Oh, Lily! Just the person I needed to talk to."

A beautiful red-haired woman walked towards them, a tight smile on her lips. There was something curt in her walk and voice as she said, "Narcissa. Draco."

Beaming at the chance to introduce Artemus to someone else, Narcissa smiled broadly and said, "Actually, dear, this is Artemus. He's my other son."

Lily stared at the two of them then said, "Oh. I wasn't aware you had another son. It's nice to meet you, Artemus."

Smiling, Artemus nodded to her. "And you as well. It's been nice getting to know my mother's friends."

"Where has she been hiding you?"

"I wasn't hiding him. He was hiding from us all. But here he is now, and just as fine as Draco," Narcissa gushed.

Artemus felt his face redden despite himself. He wondered if it could really be that his mother did not feel the contempt radiating off the woman who stood before them.

"Did you need something, Narcissa?" Lily asked coolly.

"Oh, yes, dear. I was supposed to organize the snacks for the women's tea next Sunday. I hoped you could bring those little sandwiches you made for the last cookout. They were simply darling and everyone enjoyed them."

Seeming to recall that they were church fellows, Lily smiled, her anger abated. "Of course I can." She went on to get the details of time and meeting room then asked if she should bring anything else. The whole while Artemus stood with a politely interested smile on his face.

Just as Lily and Narcissa were finishing up, Draco joined them. His one cheek was still pinker than the other, but not enough to draw much attention.

"Hello, Draco," Lily said, her tone long-suffering once more.

_What did Draco do to her?_ Artemus wondered.

"Hello, Mrs. Potter. How is Harry doing?"

_Potter? Harry?_

Looking surprised at the civil inquiry, Lily said, "He's fine. Still very busy, but doing well."

Draco nodded briefly, then turned to his mother. "Is it time to go?"

"Yes, sweet heart. Just a moment." Narcissa looked back at Lily. "Do say hello to James and Harry for us. We'd love to see them beck in church."

"Thank you. I will." Lily's smile seemed more like a grimace.

"And I'll see you next Sunday."

Lily said goodbye to all three of them, giving Artemus a perfunctory smile before walking out of the room.

Lucius joined them after a moment. He eyed Draco quickly, asking briskly, "All set with the pastor?"

"Yes, sir."

The man frowned. "Is something the matter?"

Shaking his head and forcing ease, Draco replied, "No, sir. Nothing. He just asked me some questions about deacon training and wondered if I was staying in the area after graduation. Nothing too important."

Seeming satisfied, Lucius nodded curtly and led the way out of the building, his family following dutifully.

When they got home Draco excused himself to shower and change for dinner.

"We were only at church," Narcissa protested absently as she looked over a paper she'd taken from her church bag. "Supper will be ready soon, too."

"I'll be quick." With that, Draco disappeared.

Lucius sighed and shook his head. "Sometimes I think he doesn't tell us things."

"Really?" Narcissa was still more interested in her papers.

Artemus sat beside his father on the couch. "Most teenagers don't talk to their parents. But I think if it was really important, he'd tell you." He felt a little ill lying, but, he reasoned, the situation was handled.

"Oh, dear." Narcissa stood up, gathered her papers, and left the room muttering about the phone.

Lucius smiled. "I know organizing events isn't her favorite thing to do, but she's very thorough when I ask her to." He turned to Artemus. "Take that blazer off. You must be boiling."

"I'm comfortable," he answered, adjusting his sleeves in a way he'd seen Severus Snape do a million times when he thought no one was looking.

Lucius shook his head, but did not pursue the matter. Instead, he said, "Well, I usually read the paper before dinner on Sunday. Do you read the paper?"

"Not often," Artemus admitted, "but it sounds like a good habit to start."

Reaching under the coffee table towards the newspaper rack, Lucius took out the day's paper. He removed a small section for himself and offered the rest to his son. Artemus took it, found the world news section just because it seemed the most interesting, and began reading as well.

oooOOooOOooo

Draco splashed his face with water then peered into the mirror. He looked normal but he felt like he was going to be sick. He couldn't stop thinking about Riddle…. Then Artemus invaded his thoughts. A fresh wave of shame flooded him. Now someone knew about this. Someone besides himself and Harry.

_Harry, _Draco thought numbly. It felt just like that day with Harry.

oooOOooOOooo

_He was seven. It was after hours so the church was empty of all but the most dedicated. Narcissa was waiting in the activity room for him to finish meeting with the pastor, but that's not where Draco went when it ended. He went to the room at the end of the hall and closed the door and sat by the wall and cried._

_Draco never knew how long he was sitting there, wishing he could forget what just happened in that office. It hurt, but the idea of anyone finding out was worse than the pain. What would his father say if he knew his son was so terrible that Pastor Riddle had to punish him that badly?_

_But Pastor Riddle promised not to tell Lucius. If Draco didn't mention that he was in such terrible trouble, Pastor wouldn't mention it either. It was OK to keep things between a parishioner and a pastor because it was a sacred relationship, Pastor Riddle said. But this was an issue that would have to be address again to ensure proper repentance…._

_Draco shook and cried harder at the though. The man's rough hands, the cold, hard wood of the desk pressed onto his bare stomach…. He shook his head. It would be worse if Father had to know. No matter how terrible this was, it wouldn't be as bad as if Father knew he was in trouble at church. In trouble with God._

_oooOOooOOooo_

_Years had passed. Draco was eleven and just getting ready to start deacon training. His meetings with Pastor Riddle came less frequently, but they still happened. At least once a month. Not like clockwork, but regularly enough to keep Draco dreading Sundays. _

_Somewhere in the previous year he'd started to think this was wrong. Pastor kept telling him he was misbehaving, but he tried so hard to be good. And Pastor never said what he did wrong exactly, just that he needed punishing in the most desperate way. It didn't seem right._

_But he still didn't dare tell anyone. Now that he thought it might be something wrong or dirty, it seemed even more important that his father never find out. Like Draco himself had driven Pastor Riddle to do these horrible things. It was his fault, somehow. And his father _must _hate him if he ever found out._

_oooOOooOOooo_

_Three months into deacon training and the meetings got worse. They happened more often and Pastor Riddle did worse things. Things Draco never could have thought up on his own…._

_After a particularly rough meeting, Draco had crept to the room he usually sat in when he wanted to be left alone. His parents wouldn't be back to pick him up for at least half an hour. Deacon class got out early. Alone, Draco let himself cry._

"_Draco?"_

_Looking up, Draco met Harry's eyes. They'd been rivals all their lives and—on any other day—Draco would have been mortified to be found this way, especially by him. But today had been too much all ready, so Draco just dropped his face on his arms and kept crying._

_A moment passed._

"_Are you OK?" Harry asked tentatively._

"_Leave me alone," he answered._

_Harry didn't leave him alone. He sat in one of the chairs on the other side of the room and stared out the window until Draco stopped crying and looked up._

"_What do you want?"_

"_Just to make sure you're OK. I mean, something has to be pretty wrong, huh?"_

_Shaking his head, Draco pushed himself off the floor. His mother would be there soon and he had to wash his face and make himself presentable. "Nothing to do with you," he sneered. Before Harry could make another attempt at helpfulness, Draco left the room, closing the door behind him._

_oooOOooOOooo_

_When he got home, Draco started for his bedroom._

"_Where are you off to?" Lucius demanded._

"_I wanted to shower and change for dinner."_

"_Don't be ridiculous. You showered this morning and dinner is in an hour. Find a book to read and come to the sitting room." Lucius took his newspaper and went into the west sitting room himself._

_Still feeling sick, Draco picked a school book at random and joined his father. He wanted to die. _

_The phone rang. A second later, Nancy, their maid, knocked on the sitting room door._

"_Come in," Lucius said._

"_There's a call for Draco," Nancy said softly. "It seems to be about church."_

_Lucius eyed his son heavily as Draco stood and took the phone. _

"_Hello?"_

"_Draco? It's Harry."_

_Draco froze, his heart missing two beats. He held his breath._

"_Um, I just wanted to talk to you about today. I mean, I know it's none of my business, but, um, I thought if you were having—Aw, shit."_

_Lucius was glaring at Draco, who was still silent. "Who is it?"_

"_It's about deacon class," he lied with surprising ease. "I'll take it in the hall." Before Lucius could protest, Draco left the room, closing the door behind him. "Harry, look. Nothing happened today. And if you ever mention what you saw to anyone, I'll make you very sorry." It was a pathetic threat, but it was the only thing he could think of._

_Harry didn't talk for a minute. "Yeah, sure. Never saw a thing." The line went dead._

_oooOOooOOooo_

_Two weeks passed without a summons to Pastor Riddle's office. Instead of relieved, Draco felt a deeper dread than ever. Harry was as good as his word. He didn't seem to have said anything to anyone else and the two of them went on ignoring each other just like always. _

_The next Sunday, however, brought another meeting. Draco wasn't comfortable hiding out in the unused activity room. What if Harry or someone else—like his father—happened along? Trapped and injured, Draco retreated to the lobby where he sat on the couch waiting for his father to finish meeting with Dumbledore. _

_Harry strode down the hall towards him from the Lady's Aid office where his mother was finish up some papers for a project she was working on._

_Draco glared at the other boy, wondering if his face was still red or his clothes still rumpled. He'd washed and straightened himself the best he could, but what if he missed something? What if Harry could look right at him and see exactly what had happened twenty minutes ago?_

_Seeming to sense he was being thought about, Harry stopped in front of Draco. "Another meeting with the pastor?"_

"_None of your business."_

_Harry bit his lip. "I think I know—"_

"_Fuck off," Draco burst, swearing out loud for the first time in his life._

"_Draco!"_

_Wincing at the yell, Draco looked up the hall where Dumbledore and Lucius were just emerging from the chapel. "Father, I—"_

"_I'm very sorry," Lucius apologized to Dumbledore. To Draco he said, "We will discuss your language at home. Come."_

_oooOOooOOooo_

Still looking at himself in the bathroom mirror, Draco shook his head slowly. He remembered his father yelling at him all the way home. He was sent to bed without eating and made to copy verses out of the Bible about how a profane tongue shamed the righteous. His father found five verses about it and Draco had had to copy each one five hundred times over that week. The copied verses were presented to Dumbledore along with his most sincere apologies for speaking like that.

As much as his father's disapproval hurt and his hand cramped, what Draco really dreaded was Riddle's punishment. Now there was something for the man to be angry about. But it never came. Not that Sunday, not the next, nor the one after.

Draco learned why two months after the swearing incident. Deacon class had been canceled so he was stuck in the lobby waiting for his parents to finish their various meetings. Several of the other boys were there, too, including Harry.

Harry had glanced around then sat by Draco on the small couch. He'd sat close enough that their legs touched.

oooOOooOOooo

"_What do you want?"_

"_Any Riddle appointments lately?"_

"_Wh—"_

_Harry interrupted before the situation could explode again. "I know you said to forget it, but I couldn't." He was whispering._

"_Who'd you tell?" Draco breathed._

"_No one. I mean, I told Riddle I knew. I told him if he didn't stop, my father would know, too."_

_Draco stared disbelievingly. "What'd he do to you?"_

_Harry laughed. "Nothing. Bastard hit me once when I was eight. I told my dad and he and Riddle had a talk. Riddle apologized and said it had to have been a misunderstanding. I was getting excited and he'd only tried to set me in the chair so we could talk. Mom bought it. I know it wasn't an accident, but he never did anything to me again."_

_Swallowing thickly, Draco replied thinly, "I don't need your help."_

"_I know." Harry stood up. "But if you ever think you need to talk…." His voice trailed off. "Anyway, see you at tryouts."_

"_Tryouts?"_

"_School soccer. Tuesday. You are playing, right?"_

_Draco smirked. He'd forgotten in his anxiety. "Of course. And better than you." They'd been in juniors together with the church. This year would be their first at a school with its own team._

"_Captain pin. Right here," Harry answered, tapping his chest with his finger and grinning._

oooOOooOOooo

Draco hadn't gone to Harry to talk right away. He never even admitted that Riddle did more than hit him until after the first time he and Harry had sex. But that was the start of their friendship. A secret friendship because neither one thought years of obvious hatred and rivalry could be explained away without telling people too much of the truth for Draco's comfort.

At first Harry had wanted them to be honest about the fact that they were friends. It was Draco who refused. When the relationship became physical, Harry stopped pleading with him to hang out in public and let their moments and hours together be a sweet little secret just between the two of them.

The meetings with Riddle started up again shortly after Harry's accident. Riddle had told Draco that Harry's condition was punishment for being disobedient. Without Harry, Draco hadn't known what to do. There were only two meetings over that time, neither of them very bad.

But when Harry woke up and seemed to have no inclination towards Draco or church any longer, Riddle had eased Draco back into regular appointments. And Draco didn't dare say anything. He wouldn't crawl to Harry for help. No matter what.

Then there came Artemus.

Draco sighed and pushed away from the sink.

Artemus walked in and knew everything in a matter of weeks. Not only knew about it, but did something about it. What, Draco didn't even dare think about. If he let himself think about it, he might start wishing things too horrible to contemplate on the man. Not that he hadn't sunk into that habit lately anyway.

Throwing his church clothes on the floor, Draco took out a pair of underwear, pulled them on, and went to his closet.

There was a light knock on the bedroom door and Artemus called, "Draco?"

"Come in." He chose a pair of dark slacks and a white polo shirt.

Artemus walked into the room. "It's time to eat."

Draco nodded and stepped into his pants. Too many years of locker rooms had made him very immodest. "Thanks." He pulled on his shirt and ran his fingers through his damp hair. He looked at his own reflection, then his brother's. "You should really put on something cooler. I don't think I've ever seen you in short sleeves."

He didn't reply right away, then said, "I have a tattoo I don't think Mother and Father would be very thrilled with."

Turning around, grinning, Draco said, "A tattoo? Let me see."

"It's really ugly. I shouldn't have gotten it." As he spoke, Artemus shed half his blazer and rolled up his sleeve to reveal a poisonous green skull and serpent. It almost looked alive on his pale skin.

"Wicked. Father would die."

"I know."

"Have you thought of removing it?" Draco touched the image, his fingers warm and gently prodding.

Artemus moved his arm away and rolled his sleeve down. "I can't. I've tried."

"Sucks."

"A bit. But it's all right. Anyway, are you ready?"

Draco nodded and followed Artemus out of the room. His unease of earlier was gone. Something about Artemus's presence was comforting. It was less like being around someone else and more like being with himself. It was a secure, complete feeling that made his concerns seem unimportant.

_Memories from the womb, _he mused as they entered the dining room. He took his seat, surprisingly hungry despite the day he'd had.

TBC

So there it is. Back story. Patchy and unworked-out, but still backstory.

I maintain that I only have one chapter left to write. I think it's true. It might be another long one like this, but it should all go together…. I have three weeks until my classes start back up, so that'll be plenty of time to get to it. ^_^

(And, to preempt questions, you find out what happened to Riddle in the next chapter.)


	8. In Which Harry and Draco Go on a Date

The final installment. It's going to be a long one, but somehow I doubt you guys will mind terribly. It's been a fun ride and I'm glad I actually finished this epilogue thing. I really like this Real World 'Verse. I was fun to play in. I liked the challenge of keeping things canon, but still letting the characters be themselves in the strange setting.

Anyway, here it is. The end….

oooOOooOOooo

Monday afternoon was hot and the locker room was unbearable. Harry had stripped to his boxer and he was taking his time putting his sweats on. He wished he had a pair of shorts instead.

"Hey, Harry. What are you doing after training?"

Harry looked up and saw Draco standing at the end of the alcove. He glanced around, noting that they were alone before he replied. "I don't know."

"Want to catch something to eat?"

"I spent all my allowance," he answered evasively, not looking at the other boy.

"My treat." Draco was leaning against the lockers, his hands in his pockets, his shoulders hunched up protectively. He was completely disarming.

A small smile formed on Harry's lips. "Sounds good. Where to?"

Draco shrugged. "Your pick."

He thought a moment. "Luigi's?" It was a very expensive restaurant he'd never been to, but which Draco raved about to anyone who would listen.

Draco snorted. "You want to bankrupt me, Potter?"

"I think you can handle it." Harry grinned. "Pizza would be fine, though," he conceded with sincerity.

"No, no. Luigi's is fine. Pick you up at seven?"

Harry nodded.

Draco nodded back a little stiffly. "Yeah."

They stared at each other for a moment before muttering farewells. Draco walked away and Harry couldn't stop grinning.

oooOOooOOooo

"I'm not going to be home for dinner."

Lily looked up with mild interest. "Where are you going?"

"Just grabbing something to eat with some—" He'd been about to say "some of the guys from the team," but stopped. Time to be honest about this now. "With Draco."

James dropped his paper. "Malfoy?"

"Only Draco I know," Harry said casually.

Lily put her hands on her hips and peered at him. "Since when have you and Draco Malfoy spent time together?"

"We've been doing a lot of work together for conditioning and we sort of came to a truce. I mean, we're not rivals over any captainship anymore, and we do have a lot in common. It's kinda childish we didn't become friends sooner, isn't it?"

Lily smiled her approval, beaming at her mature son.

James snorted and the paper went back up.

Ignoring his father, though he dearly wanted to make a comment about Severus, Harry said, "He'll be here in half an hour or so. I'm just gonna get changed."

"You're changing to go to dinner with Malfoy's kid?" James asked scathingly.

"Yeah. We're going to Luigi's. Can't go in jeans, can I?" Not waiting for a reply, Harry bound up the stairs, his heart pounding. He showered quickly then dressed carefully in dark slacks, crisp shirt, and a thin grey tie. Once the tie was settled loosely around his neck, he checked his hair and eyed his cologne. _That might be pushing it, _he thought. _Dad's already talking about it like it's a date. I don't need to encourage him._

Feeling giddy at the thought of it being a date, Harry grinned and sat on his bed. He played with the ties on his quilt and wondered if he should order the steak or the lobster—Draco always said both were amazing—then sighed and started pacing the room.

Ten minutes later the doorbell rang.

Harry grabbed his dress shoes and jogged down the stairs. His mother was opening the door.

"Good even, Mrs. Potter."

"Good evening, Draco." Lily was smiling, but her words were stiff. "Harry's just coming now."

Draco looked passed her. "Hey."

"Hey," Harry greeted. He plopped onto the bottom step and pulled his shoes on, tying them quickly. "Just a sec. I forgot my phone." He ran back upstairs, took the cell phone off his dresser, then returned to the foyer where Draco was examining a Potter family portrait, his hands in his pockets.

"Cute, Potter," he chided, pointing to five-year old Harry in the picture.

"Shut up," Harry answered, opening the door. "Be back around midnight!" he called to the living room.

"Okay, sweetie," Lily answered.

Harry followed Draco to the Porsche and slid into the cold leather seats. Draco got in as well and slammed the door. He turned the key in the ignition and the AC roared to life. He looked at Harry. "Couldn't have done something with your hair, could you? This is a nice place we're going to, you know."

Harry stared at Draco, taking in his smooth skin, sleek hair, and stylish blazer. He could smell the other boy's familiar body wash and it made his stomach tense. "You're sexy." Oh, it had been a very long time since the last time they had sex….

Draco grinned. "You're not so bad yourself."

Harry grinned, too. After a moment he began to chuckle then he turned away from Draco, his shoulders shaking with silent laughter.

Frowning, Draco demanded, "What's wrong with you?"

Harry only laughed harder.

"What?"

"We're going on a date. A _real, fucking date_."

Draco looked at him for a moment then began to laugh as well. He took his sunglasses from the compartment above his visor, slipped them on, and turned the radio on. "And I hope you put out," he lectured over the heavy bass that shook the speakers, "because this is no cheap burger joint I'm paying for."

Still grinning, Harry looked out the window as they left the driveway and sped down the road, watching the neighborhood melt away, feeling like every mile that passed was bringing him deeper and deeper into some wonderful dream.

oooOOooOOooo

Luigi's was everything Draco always said it was and more. The little round tables were situated across a titled dance floor. Light orchestra music played from a band pit in the middle of the room. One huge chandelier hanged over the middle of the room: the rest of the lighting came from candles on each table.

Harry felt a small spark of jealousy at the fact that Draco went there with Pansy.

The host showed them to a table by one of the tall windows. They had a beautiful of the city blooming beneath a pink and gold sunset.

"Amazing."

Draco smiled a little shyly. "I thought you'd like it. I always wanted us to come here."

Looking back at Draco, Harry grinned. "Well worth the wait, I think."

The waiter—John—arrived and took their drink order. He hurried off with a grace that came mostly from the little tails on his suit coat. John returned and retreated once more, leaving the boys to discuss the menu.

When he came back, they order a hearty meal of calamari, soup and salad for two, one lobster and shrimp, one chicken marsala with roasted potatoes, and two glasses of an imported red that took the flash of a fake ID to obtain.

Harry got the impression that John knew it was fake, but he didn't say anything so neither did Harry. He probably expected to see their gratitude in the tip.

Harry and Draco chatted about soccer and school until the appetizer arrived then conversation turned to Artemus.

Draco didn't tell Harry about the situation with Riddle—Harry didn't need to know the meetings had started again. It would just open old wounds. It was handled.

Draco finally asked Harry about the scar on his arm over soup and salad. "I call bullshit on you not remembering."

"Draco—"

"You can jerk Weasley all you want, but I want it straight. What happened?"

Ignoring all the innuendo in the other boy's statement, Harry said, "I got hurt."

"No shit."

Harry shrugged. "It sounds crazy and stupid, but I really don't know. Something happened, I hit my head, and when I woke up there it was."

"Fully healed like that?"

Harry avoided Draco's eyes. "No. It was still, you know, raw. It hurt. But I don't know."

"Keep your secret, I guess," Draco conceded as John returned to clear the table to make room for the main dishes.

Alarmed by the bitterness in his voice, Harry peered around John as though he wasn't there. "It's not like I'm keeping something from you that everyone else knows."

"I know you're not," Draco said, avoiding further conflict. This wasn't the place. He should have just left it alone.

They ate and drank, enjoying a comfortable conversation about the previous months. They discussed conditioning, the new team they were helping train, and how glad they were school was ending.

John popped up just as Harry was going to ask Draco about Cambridge, interrupting with a pleasant "Did you gentlemen save room for dessert?"

"I think so," Draco answered with a glance at Harry. "What's on the menu today?"

John listed the standard cake-and-ice-cream option, cheese cake with strawberries, something with caramel and toffee bits, a Sundae, two types of plain cake, baklava, and the essential cannoli.

"One of each?" Harry asked with a grin.

John laughed nervously and looked to Draco for an actual answer.

Harry suddenly realized he was the girl tonight. _Damn it._

Draco chuckled. "Um, what do you recommend?"

"The cannoli is excellent."

Looking bored, Draco said, "I'm here because I like the food, not because I'm some Italian cuisine purest."

Nodding, John amended, "The double chocolate brownie cake and ice cream is my favorite."

"One of those. And two cannolis," he added.

"Of course, sir."

When the man was gone, Harry laughed. "You're a dick."

"They always say the cannoli. You'd think they had a surplus to get rid of."

Harry laughed again and finished his wine.

Dessert came with complimentary glasses of the house white and by the time they were heading for the door Harry decided they should go for a walk before going home. He felt just tipsy enough to know Draco probably shouldn't drive.

They wandered around a bit and found a park with benches and working water fountain. Sitting beside each other, they chuckled at two squirrels fighting for several minutes. When they squirrels left, they were quiet for a while, listening to the muffled sounds of the city coming from behind the wall of trees planted to make picnickers think they were in the country.

Draco looked at Harry, suddenly serious. "I'm not promising you anything."

"Huh?"

"In whatever this," he gestured around a little wildly to indicate the situation. "I'm still not forgiving you completely."

Harry nodded, oddly compliant with the wine. "I know. I've fucked up too many times to expect promises from you." Harry looked away for a moment. "But I have a promise for you."

"Yeah?"

Nodding, he said, "I love you."

Draco smirked. "What kind of promise is that?"

"I love you," Harry repeated, staring into Draco's eyes unblinkingly. "And I promise you everything that entitles you to from me."

Draco stared back for several seconds then cocked an eyebrow. "Limitless access to your hot, naked body?"

"I was thinking things like respect and monogamy, but yeah. Lots of sex is in there, too." He grinned.

Draco leaned against Harry and sighed. "I guess I'll take that promise."

Harry put his arm around Draco. "I really do love you."

"I'm starting to think I believe you when you say that."

They sat for a moment longer before Harry said, "So, car?"

"Yeah. Let's find some place to be." Draco stood up and took Harry's hand, pulling him up as well. Harry overstepped on purpose and grabbed Draco in tight embrace. "Hey! You—"

Harry silenced him with a quick, hard kiss.

When Harry let him go, Draco giggled despite himself. "Two queers kissing in a London park at night. How fucking gay can get?"

Laughing, Harry grabbed Draco's wrist and pulled him towards the sidewalk. "Come on, you."

Draco let himself be led, smiling stupidly, a little because of the wine, but mostly because of the kiss.

oooOOooOOooo

Tuesday morning came early and harry almost didn't get up with his alarm. If it weren't for the fact that his mother was already mad at him for showing up at three in the morning he might have asked her if he could plead sick. As it was, he dragged himself out of bed, a slight grin on his face as he thought of his date (_a fucking DATE!_) with Draco.

After leaving the park they'd gone to a late movie and spent the whole thing making out in the back of the room. When Draco dropped him off at home he was so horny he almost dragged the boy into the house, his parents be damned. Let them find him fucking Draco Malfoy on the couch. It seemed like it would be worth it. Fortunately, Draco, who was a little more aware of their situation, sent him inside alone.

Just thinking of seeing Draco later at school perked Harry up enough to get him through a chilly breakfast with his mother.

"Have a good day," she said icily.

"I will. Love you." Harry didn't wait for a response.

The walk to school dragged slowly by. All Harry could think about was conditioning. He wanted to be with Draco again. As he walked into the building, Harry's daydreams were interrupted when Ron and several of the guys from the team cornered him about a very important matter: the end of the year party.

"You flaked out on your birthday," Ron accused without malice, "so you gotta make this one good. Right?"

Harry nodded, his expression serious at Ron's seriousness. He didn't have the other Harry's aversion to parties, but he was keenly aware of his own carelessness. Did he want to host the party, or pass it off on some else? It was something he needed to decide, and sooner was better than—

"Longbottom," Ron murmured, nodding towards the gym door.

Looking over instinctively, a slight smile on his lips, Harry caught Neville's eye. The other boy looked away quickly and tried to push his way into the gym only to find the door locked. The helpless scrambling drew the attention of the rest of the boys and they stopped.

"Afternoon, Longbottom," Seamus said.

Harry suppressed a sigh. He'd planned to leave it alone, but with everyone watching, he had to do what he had to do. Pushing by Dean, he stood in front of Neville.

Neville was pressed into the corner, trembling so badly everyone could see it.

After thinking for a moment, Harry opened his mouth to give some half-hearted chastisement then move on, but before he could say anything, Neville looked him in the eye.

"Y-You should be nice to me." His hands were shaking, but they were balled into fists and his feet were planted more firmly.

Startled, Harry raised an eyebrow and asked in genuine puzzlement, "What?"

The silence in the hall grew unbearable.

Neville stared at the floor, his shoulders shaking even more violently. "You should—" He choked on his words.

Harry waited.

"You should be nicer to me," Neville finally whispered. There were tears dripping off his cheeks.

Everyone looked at Harry to see what he would do.

A slow smile spread over his lips and pulled into a grin, then he threw his head back and laughed mirthlessly.

Neville whimpered.

Harry wrapped his arms around his abdomen, his stomach painful from laughing. When the laughter subsided, he patted Neville roughly on the shoulder. "You are too fucking much, Longbottom." Still chuckling, he walked through the crowd of boys and continued down the hall. "Leave him alone," he said carelessly over his shoulder.

Nott looked around. "That's twice he's stuck up for him."

Dean shrugged a little, indifferent. "Two strikes, you're out. Must be off limits."

With final glances at Neville, they moved down the hall after Harry, following him into the cafeteria and sitting at their usual table. No one mentioned Neville again.

oooOOooOOooo

As civics was about to start Harry sat in his seat, listening to Ron talk about his plans for the first week of summer. Secretly thinking that sneaking over to swim at the Malfoys' would be more fun than anything Ron could come up with to do, Harry was taken by surprise when Hermione dropped into the chair on his other side and said, "It was really nice, what you did for Neville."

"Huh?"

"I heard about how you made everyone leave him alone."

Feeling uncomfortable, Harry said, "I was just surprised he had the balls to stand up to me."

Businesslike, she pressed, "Whatever your reason, it was nice. And I hope you keep it up." She watched him closely. "Is something going on?"

"Something like what?"

"I don't know." Hermione frowned. "You just seem different today."

Harry grinned. "Just having a good life. Is it a crime?"

"No. I'm glad you're cheerful again." She took out her homework and put it on the corner of her desk.

Ron quietly pulled his own homework out and started comparing his answers to hers. "Got a pencil, mate?" he asked Harry while Hermione was leaning over to answer a question from Lavender Brown.

Harry slipped him one then got out his own work.

The rest of the day's classes went by as slowly as the morning ones. When Harry got to the locker room he was pleased to see Draco already there and half changed. "Hey, Draco."

Looking up, Draco smiled a little. "Hey."

Ron grabbed Harry by the arm and pulled him aside. "OK, what the fuck? What's with this friendship kick you're on?"

"I already told you—"

"Yeah," Ron cut in furiously, "it was fine when it was you playing the high and mighty, but now he's fucking being friendly back."

"Sorta the point," he answer nonchalantly.

"It's weird."

Pushing Ron out of the way with his gym bag, Harry said, "Deal." He went to his locker and pulled off his shirt. He was surprised to find he was shaking. He'd known this would be difficult.

"Whatever, man," Ron said, throwing his own bag on the bench and opening his locker. He didn't talk to Harry for the rest of the afternoon.

When they were back in the locker room, Ron said, "Are we still getting food or do you and Malfoy have a date?"

Harry saw Draco tense from across the room. "Yeah, we're still getting food. As long as I don't have to listen to you be an asshole the entire time."

Ron didn't reply, but he waited for Harry after he was ready to go. The two left together and Ron didn't mention Draco at all for the rest of the night.

oooOOooOOooo

"I love you."

Draco eyed Harry. "Are you going to put your skirt on again?"

"Shut up." He hugged Draco tightly. "It's been a rough few months. Can't a guy get a break?"

"I suppose." Draco smiled and kissed Harry. They were spending Saturday morning in the Malfoy's pool while Narcissa and Lucius were out on a social call. Artemus was still at home, but Draco had assured Harry it was all right. "You know," he said after a moment, playing with his class ring absently, "uni is coming up."

"Yeah." Harry sighed. Apparently Draco had been thinking the same thing as him. They were finally together. Finally happy. Now they had to leave each other for school.

"I got offered a partial scholarship to one near yours. That would be decent, huh?"

"Yeah," Harry agreed, grinning. He swam a couple strokes away, treaded water, then darted for the side of the pool. He hauled himself out of the water and walked around to the diving board.

Sighing, Draco backed up to the wall and rested his head on the side. The wake from Harry's dive rocked him. He was just about to open his eyes when Harry grabbed his leg and pulled him away from the wall. He flailed, trying to keep his head up. He kicked Harry away. "You bastard!"

Laughing, Harry swam to the other side of the pool. Draco chased him. The two wrestled in the pool, each actively trying to drown the other. Twenty minutes passed before Harry let Draco crawl out of the pool, breathless and laughing.

Hoisting himself out as well, Harry took his towel and dried briefly before dropping onto one of the lounge chairs. He let out a deep breath and closed his eyes against the sun. Life was too perfect. He seemed to have everything now.

"Are you going to church tomorrow?"

Harry started at the question. He'd thought about going back to church. He did think it was important. It must be. On some level. If nothing else, then to please his mother. And Draco. Despite everything, Harry knew Draco still bought into that God shit. He didn't know if he did any more or not.

"I mean, I thought you might. Pastor Riddle is gone."

He sat up at that. "What?"

"Yeah. Left. Apparently he decided God was calling him someplace else, so he left a note on his secretary's desk and no one's seen him since." In reality, no one had seen him since his Sunday meeting with Artemus….

"Damn. I might go back." Harry laughed.

Draco was quiet for a moment. "Artemus found out about Riddle. You know. Riddle…and me."

His laughter dying, Harry asked, "How?"

"I wasn't gonna tell you. But Artemus sort of walked in."

"Walked in? Walked in where?"

"On a meeting. At church."

"I thought that stopped."

Not looking at Harry, Draco said, "It started again after you stopped going to church. I tried to talk to you about it once, but you didn't seem care very much, so I didn't bring it up again."

Anger swelled inside Harry. How could the other Harry have known? But still! Draco needed him and he wasn't there. "That bastard!"

"But like I said, he's gone."

Brought back from his anger a little, Harry recalled the Death Eaters. The torture. The other Draco's eyes, dark and fathomless as he watched that terrible Voldemort hurt him…. "Artemus knows, you said?"

"Yeah. He, um, talked to Riddle. Now Riddle's gone. Father told me yesterday that Dumbledore is taking over until they find a new permanent."

For the briefest moment Harry was scared of what Artemus might have done to Tom Riddle, then he was glad. No matter what it was, it wasn't bad enough, but it was bound to be more than he, himself could have done.

Quietly, Draco pressed, "So, could you think about coming back? I know it's only for a little while. We're leaving soon. But it would be cool to see you there again."

"Yeah, I'll go. It'll make Mom happy." He laid back down and put his hands behind his head.

It was sort of eerie how his life was falling back into place where it was before he left. He'd even started to think the other world was a dream. After a moment he decided he would think of it that way. A weird dream, but just a dream. He was back. He would go to church again. He would play soccer for university then go pro. And he'd get to have Draco through it all.

Harry smiled.

"What?" Draco asked, eyeing him cautiously.

"Nothing. Just thinking how funny it is, the way things work out."

"That it is," Draco agreed. He moved his chair around so it was even in the sun and laid down, sunglasses in place.

"Don't know why you lay out. You use so much sun block, you never tan."

"I like it. It's relaxing. At least when I don't have someone nagging me."

Harry stuck his tongue out at Draco, but his eyes were closed behind his glasses, so it didn't matter. Sighing, he reached over and took Draco's hand, weaving their fingers together.

Draco smiled but didn't move. Yeah, he had to agree that things were pretty perfect, too. Finally.

END

The end. It's over. Sort of. I hear the collective screams for my blood already…. Where's the smut? Well, I didn't write any of Real World that way, so it didn't feel right here. However, I do plan to open an account at . When that part's done, the smut will go there. I'll post to my profile with my user name once I get something put up there.

Otherwise, I hope everyone liked this. I've been dabbling with hints of Harry/Draco for a while, but I've had such a hard time doing it because it's so out of canon. This was really fun. I've been trying to write something long with Remus, but it just doesn't want to happen.

Thanks again to all my readers and reviewers. I will get around to fixing that break thing in Read World eventually….


End file.
